Kumos Black Flash
by The sous
Summary: Naruto is thrown out of the village for his pranks. In stead of death he is rescued by Kumos Black lightening. Read as Naruto grows and ultimately becomes Kumos black flash NarutoYugito naruto shoton
1. chapter 1

"Dammit" a small 6 year old blond haired boy cursed as he was being chased by a group of villagers. The reason for this was due to the boys constant pranks he would play on the village in order to get attention.

For years he would try to get the attention of others. Why you ask? It was because on his birthday the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was able to defeat the nine tailed beast and sealed inside Naruto's twin sister Yui Namikaze. Somehow both Minato and Kushina both survived. Yui was seen as the savior of Konoha.

All seemed to be well except for the fact that Naruto's parents didn't really look after Naruto, instead they both put all of their attention on Yui. They started to training her about 2 whole years before they even considered teaching Naruto anything.

Yui was a natural at Ninjutsu. She was already in the academy by the time she was five and was considered just a big genius as her dad was when he was a genin.

For the last few years people would address Naruto as the Yondaimes son or Yui-samas nii-san they wouldn't call Naruto by his name and he started feeling left out and unimportant.

Naruto soon after started his pranking on the people of Konoha and because of that was seen as a disgrace by many people who thought 'how could the son of the noble Yondaime Hokage play such pranks'. Many people gave him cold glares. And thought that the small boy was some how the kyuubis reincartion that was sullying the name of their beloved hokage. Hence most of the villagers refused to even see the small blond boy as the son of the Yondaime.

Now a few chuunins joined the mob and soon Naruto was unable to escape as the chuunin grabbed him and pinned him on the wall before harshly punching him.

"Today we restore the honor of the Yondaime!" one of the men in the mob yelled as other roared in agreement.

"Why, why are you doing this." Naruto cried as he was being restrained.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you demon but the shame you bring to the Yondaime ends today". One of the chuunin knocked the small blond out.

Soon some jounin came to the mob one of the chuunin handed Naruto to one of them and said "You know what must be done. Take him out of the village and dump him somewhere where he can't be found."

The jounin that now held Naruto nodded in agreement. He ran away leaving Konoha and ran at a very fast pace. Soon he came accross a river into which he tossed little Naruto and then turned back and ran away.

Back in konoha his so called family didn't even notice that he was missing and went on with there lives which revolved around there daughter who despite knowing her brother was missing didn't speak up as she thought it was one of his usual pranks.

The unconscious naruto started flowing in the direction of the flow of water. To somewhere, where konoha wouldn't bother him.

With a team of kumo nin.*

"Alright then that completes the mission said Darui. He was a tanned man with white hair that covered one of his eyes. He had a tattoo for Black lightening on his arm.

The other 2 chunnin with him nodded and were about to leave when one of the chunnins noticed something in the river that was moving towards the water fall. Looking at it closely he noticed that it was a small boy.

He immediately rushed towards the boy and Pulled him it. The boy was non other than Naruto who was now shivering because of the cold and him being wet to the bone. The second chuunin looking at the kids reaction immediately Used a small fire jutsu to heat the boy up. And to dry his clothes.

Soon Naruto stopped shivering and gingerly opened his eyes to see 2 concerned looking chuunins and one bored Jonin. He quickly looked around his surroundings and realized that he mustve been thrown somewhere in the water and was now miles away from Konoha.

He looked down dejectedly and unknowingly channeled chakra into the ground that caused a few small crystals to emerge something that the kumo nin didnt miss. Darui then looked interested and asked "Oi kid whats your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto quietly replied as he waited for them to lash out and kill him.

"You are the hokages son what are you doing in a place like this?" Asked Darui who was now shocked.

"My parents ignore me for my sister. They havent even started training me and hardly pay attention to me. The villagers all dont even know my name. So I started playing pranks to get attention. The village ninjas caught me yesterday and threw me into that river saying that they are restoring the hokages reputation." Naruto was now crying openly. He had never shown his emotions in the village but today he couldn't control himself.

Darui was a very laid back person and rarely became angry. So when you saw him shaking in anger at Narutos story you knew that the matter was beyond serious. " _That fucking village how can they do this to someone. Specifically a kid. And he has a kekkai genka as well. And he also made my tattoo react. Boss will be interested in this. I am taking him with me back to kumo."_ Darui furiously thought.

"So kid what are you gonna do now? Do you want us to drop you off back to Konoha?" Darui boredly asked.

Naruto frantically shook his head and with desperation said "Please don't take me back, my parents ignore me, the villagers hate me. Kill me but dont take me back please!!!!!."

Darui was now heartbroken just what had that wretched village done to this young boy. He immediately hugged the hysteric Naruto who was sobbing loudly. He rocked the boy a little calming him down and said "Hey shh calm down we wont take you back to hell hole. Do you want to come back with us to Kumogakure? I promise you will treated much better over there."

Naruto didn't answer and only nodded. Darui shifted naruto on to his back and nodded to the two chuunin who nodded and all 3 of them started jumping towards kumo. Naruto soon couldn't control his emotions and showed his side as a kid as he cheered into the air as it felt he was flying. He was inwardly happy he was free from his shackles and was now moving to a brighter future.

Darui and the chuunins didnt stop for a break and were determined to reach Kumo as soon as possible. After 2 days they finally arrived and as soon as they signed themselves in at the gate darui dismissed the chunnins and himself proceeded to go the Raikages office. He was walking in a leisured pace as Naruto was now safely in the village.

As they were walking naruto who had awoken when they stopped at the gate started taking in the sights of Kumo. It was a place full of Mountains that were surrounded by clouds. There werent all that many trees but the place In narutos opininion was more beautiful then konoha. The place was lively with shinobis running on the roofs and the civilians moving around the city completing there day to day tasks. Naruto strangely liked the setting.

Soon they entered the raikage building and after exchanging a few words with Mabui the raikages secretary Darui made his way and knocked on the raikages office after receiving a come in. He and Naruto walked in the room. As soon as Naruto he was awestruck the man was huge. He was very muscular and was very tall. Naruto was so awed he couldnt help but exclaim "Woah he is a mountain."

The exclamation caused both Darui and the Raikage to chuckle in good faith. Ay the Raikage then turned to Darui and said "Explain."

Nodding darui said " Mission was a success all the missing nin were eliminated. This is Naruto Namikaze we found him unconcious, and floating in a river near to us before he woke up and left with us on his own will."

Ay was now surprised why would the son of his arch rival would willingly leave them and join kumo. He eyed the kid who was looking at the floor with fear evident on his face. What surprised Ay was that he wasnt fearing where he was. Naruto was comfortable being in kumo so what was he afraid of? Ay then eyed Darui and sent him a questioning look.

Sighing Darui Placed his hand on naruto prompting him to look at Darui. Darui then nodded as Mabui entered the room with a stack of papers. It was then that Naruto began his story this time telling the unedited version and revealing everything he had to live through. Near the end he broke into tears again causing mabui to rush and pull him into a hug.

Ay was shaking in raw fury. How could some one favor one child over the other and then forget about the other one. And how blinded were the villagers and ninjas?, every kid plays pranks why did they kidnap and then dump him out in the open at the mercy of literally everything. His hatred for konoha skyrocketed at that moment and he decided one thing he was going to take Naruto as his apprentice and train him personally in the ways of the shinobi.

He then looked at the sniffing naruto who was still in Mabui embrace and in a tender voice spoke and said "Naruto would you like to join Kumo and become a shinobi here?"

Naruto immediately nodded. Ay smiled at him which caused naruto to relax. Ay then stood up and said "Very well then. I will draw up your paper work to live here. Also I will be training you personally so you better be ready to put in a lot of hardwork."

Naruto nodded strongly. He had stars in his eyes. Being trained by a kage was a still an exciting prospect for the young boy. Darui tho was surprised and spoke saying "If thats the case I will be training him along with you. He has the ability to use black lightening. My tattoo react when I first saw him. Also he has a kekkai genka."

Ay nodded before looking interested. He then asked "Which one?"

Turning to naruto he said "Naruro imagine a Rose and channel chakra into your palm."

Naruto did just that and soon a shiny black crystal rose appeared. Ay now had a shit eating grin. His student had a very rare Kekkai genka and an un usually high affinity for Lightening. He would grow up to be a very strong shinobi. Ay however then asked Naruto a question that would change him forever.

"Naruto if we train you and you become strong what would you do if konoha and your family came to get you? Also what would you do with that power?" Ay asked.

"I won't forgive my family including my god parents ever. They dont deserve my forgiveness. And with that power I will protect kumogakure from any and every thing. I will become the ultimate protector and will then take your seat as the Godoaime Raikage." Naruto finished with a grin.

Ay chuckled the boy had given a better answer than he had expected. "Alright then the only thing left now is to decide where you will be staying." Ay said.

"I would like to adopt him as my son." Mabui immediately replied. Causing Darui and Ay to raise their eyes amusedly as Naruto looked at her in hope.

"Y-y-y-you would really adopt me?" Naruto shakily asked.

"I would if you want me to Naruto. Would you like to be my sochi?" Mabui asked in a tender voice.

"Kaachan.!!!" Naruto shouted as he lunged into the open arms of Mabui.

"Well that settles everything. Mabui you can take the rest of the day of Take Naruto home and get some shopping done I will draw up the necessary paperwork." Ay said as Mabui nodded thankfully and left with Naruto in her arms.

As soon as she left the room Ay activated the Privacy seals before smashing his table into smitherins. "Those fu*king bastards how dare they do something like that to a child." He growled.

Darui nodded and said "Well they will soon see what they missed out on. He is gifted you saw how perfectly he manipulated his shoton without any previous manipulation excercise. Also his lightening affinity is strong. I felt a good jolt when I saw him. We may have someone with the shodaimes power."

Ay chuckled evilly he would turn naruto into a freakishly strong shinobi and when the time came konoha would pay for its mistake.

Meanwhile in konoha.*

Yui Namikaze was a worried girl her brother had been missing for 2 whole days now. She rushed into her dads office where Her father mother god parents and the 3rd hokage were discussing something.

"Yui whats wrong baby?" asked kushina as she walked over and scooped her daughter into her lap.

"Its Naruto nii I haven't seen him for 2 days now he isn't home and hasn't done any prank since his last one last week." She urgently said.

Before any one could reply the sandaime shouted "WHATTTTT. ANBU MOBILISE 3 TRACKING TEAMS AND BRING BACK MY GRANDSON." After a chorus of hais the anbus in the building left leaving a fuming Sandaime and 4 confused others.

"Why are you worried Hiruzen it will be one of his pranks. Don't worry they will be back soon." Minato nonchlatantly said.

A furious hiruzen turned to Minato and snarled "Are you kidding me? Your son has been missing for 3 fucking days and that is what you have to say?????"

"He does it all the time sensei. I always reprimand him and tell him to be like Yui chan but he never listens." Tsunade said trying to diffuse the situation.

"She is right sensei I mean he is hardly social with any of us and always bugs Yui chans training. He is just a trouble maker I am sure there is nothing to worry about." Jiraya added.

"I will be sure to punish him when he returns home. I will completely remove his prankster tendencies dattebane." Kushina said.

It was after this that Hiruzen completely lost it. He was already worried about Narutos safety after he heard murmurs in the crowd. And the insolence of the Idiots in front of him was making it all the much worse. So he finally shouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THE KID ONLY PRANKED YOUR SORRY ASSES SO THAT HE COULD GAIN YOUR ATTENTION. DID YOU EVER EVEN TALK TO HIM, TRY AND GET TO KNOW HIM? DID YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT TRAINING HIM? DONT GIVE ME THE YUI EXCUSE YOU COULD HAVE MADE A FUCKING SHADOW CLONE FOR HIM. MARK MY WORDS IF THERE WAS ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO MY SURROGATE GRANDSON THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY." Hiruzen finished shocking every one present. Now when they thought about it they realised that Hiruzens words carried the truth.

Non of the 5 mentioned knew anything about Naruto. His likes, dislikes, his dream, his talent every thing was an unchartered plane for them. All 4 of the other adults looked down in shame when they realized that they had in deed neglected a 6 year old from his birth. However the decided to make it up to him as soon as he came back and then start training him seriously.

However all there plans were dashed to the ground when the ANBU commander reappeared and said " Hokage sama, kushina sama, Jiraya sama, tsunade sama and Sandaime sama, Naruto namikaze is not in the village. According to the talk in the street some konoha nin kidnapped him and dumped him far away from the village because they felt that he was sullying the your name."

As soon as he finished a potent very potent killing intent filled the room and was felt by half the village. It was one that couldve matched the kyuubi on its day. The one emitting the Killing Intent was non other than the sandaime. Everyone except Minato was shaking under the pressure.

Hiruzen then calmly said "Am I to believe that the anbu stationed by me to watch over naruto were defeated?"

The commander began to sweat under the pressure as he replied "No sir we had a large number of A to S rank missions and the ANBUs were out performing them."

"I see well your next Mission will to catch every single bastard involved in the kidnapping before sending them to Ibiki. Tell him that I give both him and Anko a free reign Into doing whatever they like on them." Hiruzen calmly said as he stopped releasing his intent.

When the ANBU left The whole room was quiet no one said a thing. Until minato spoke and "Hiruzen I..." but was cut of when Hiruzen spoke and said

"Its sarutobi dono for you Hokage sama. I may not publicly announce you as an enemy as that will be bad for the village but privately we arent friends any more and perhaps never will be."

Next to speak was Jiraya who tried and said "I am sorry sen...". But he too was interrupted by Hiruzen who said

"There is no need to apologise to me. The way you 3 turned out was a failure on my part. God I should've taken Naruto as an apprentice when we talked and he told me everything. It would've have been nice to have at least one student who wasn't a complete failure as a human being. I resign my post as an advisor hokage sama and I shall be taking my leave."

He stood and left leaving 4 hurt shinobi and one passed out academy student behind. All of them having the same thoughts. " _please be safe naruto."_

 **BANG THATS IT FOR CHAP 1 HOPE YOU LIKED IT RANDR.**


	2. Look Behind the years

**AN:- Yo readers how you doin. I decided to change the pairings and make it a harem story with Yugito being the main girl. Thanks and ja ne.**

It had been a day and naruto was walking down the street getting used to his new home. As he was walking he saw a mob entering a dark alley of the village. Curious he decided to follow and saw that one of the men had thrown a girl around his age into the wall. She had her clothes ripped and was on the ground. He then saw a man bend down and move closer to her.

Immediately connecting the dots Naruto threw a blunt kunai at the mans head causing the whole mob to turn and look at him. Glaring at them Naruto asked "What the hell are you doing.? She is just a kid."

"She isnt a kid she is a demon Instead of stopping us you should be helping us torture her, kid." A random man said.

"And how is she a demon?" Naruto exasperatedly asked.

"She has the 2 tailed Biju sealed in side her and that makes her a demon." Another woman screeched.

Sighing naruto said "Alright break it up and go home. I am the student of the raikage If you don't leave this instant I will report this incident to him."

The people paled at the thought of being confronted by the Raikage and grumbled before about 'demons and demon lovers' before leaving. Naruto then made way to the girl who was cowering and desperately trying to cover herself up.

"D-d-d-dont hit me." she said as she felt naruto come up to her. He sighed he knew this feeling, it was worse for her because of her gender and almost being raped. Naruto then quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around the girl. Who at first stiffened at his touch but then relaxed. He then bought her into a hug.

As soon as he hugged her she felt all of her pent up emotions explode and she started sobbing. Naruto on the other hand was worried he didnt know what to do as the only hug he had ever gotten was by Mabui and that to yesterday. Naruto then let his instincts take over and tried his best to calm the crying girl in his arms.

He slowly began rocking her and rubbing her back in a soothing manner as he let the girl cry on his shoulders. This was the scene that the raikage walked in on. By the time he had arrived the girl had already fallen asleep and was clutching naruto like a lifeline. Sighing naruto stood up and shifted the girl so that he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Turning to the raikage he said "I am taking her to my place. She needs someone with her today." Ay nodded and then instructed two of his VOLT to escort both the kids to Mabuis apartment. Soon they made it to the apartment where mabui was waiting. After explaining everything to her she nodded and let Naruto carry the girl to his room.

Naruto then laid her on his bed and was about to leave when he saw that the girl was still holding on to his hand and didnt seem to want to let go. Naruto then sighed and got on the bed himself. He then wrapped and arm around the girl giving her extra warmth. She unknowingly purred and snuggled into him. Naruto was a little red before he drifted of to sleep.

Mabui looked on with a small smile on her face. "You know they will be perfect for each other right?"

From the shadows a smiling Ay appeared and said "You got that right. Both have painfull pasts and can understand pain. This will be interesting to say the least." Nodding the two of them left closing the door letting the two kids sleep.

The next morning when Naruto woke up the first thing he heard was purring. " _Is there a cat on me?"_ He thought before opening his eyes and seeing the girl from last night snuggling into his chest. He blushed a bit before he smiled at the serene look on the girls face. Half an hour later the girl woke up and started looking around before her eyes fell on a smiling Naruto.

She felt her cheeks heat up before she remembered how Naruto had helped her yesterday. "Thank you for yesterday Mr.."

"Naruto. Uzumaki naruto whats your name?" Naruto asked back in a kind voice.

"Ni Yugito." The girl replied.

"Hey will you be my friend? I am new in the village and dont know many people." Naruto excitedly asked.

"Are you sure people don't like me here." Yugito replied in a whisper.

"Oh dont worry they are Idiots who don't understand the difference between a kunai and seal." Naruto answered with a wave of his hand.

Yugito then hugged him tightly as she whispered a thank you. Soon Mabui arrived and reminded them both of there respective training times. Both Jumped up and rushed to get ready. Before they left Mabui informed them that Ay had given the green light for Yugito to stay here. Both kids smiled before rushing to there respective training grounds. Naruto to training 7 and yugito was to go to a shushi shop where her sensei would collect her and teach her how to use her biju.

As they both started there training they had one thought. " _I will be strong enough to protect my precious ones."_ With the determination to succeed locked in they began there training.

Timeskip 6 years.*

Naruto was standing on the Raikage mountain and was over looking the whole village. This was his favourite spot in the entire village. He would come here and automatically his heart would be at peace. As he stood there he couldnt help but feel excited as tomorrow he would finally be a genin and would take the first step to his dream of succeeding the Ay and becoming the Godoaime Raikage.

As he over looked the village he couldnt help but reminiscence on his 6 years at Kumo. He smiled as he remembered his training and his relationship with Yugito which had grown past friendship and had become an Initimate one.

Over the years he had become very proficient in taijutsu, and had become a Kenjutsu master thanks to his masters being the among the best in the elemental nations and the unique uzumaki style that he had found was the best in the elemental nations. He had completed 3 stages of manipulation for all 3 of his elements and had 25 jutsus for each of them. His control over his shoton had increased dramatically and he had created nearly 55 jutsus for it.

His training with black lightening was the toughest and he had only managed upto 2 stages of its manipulation but that alone according to his Sensei Darui was nothing short of amazing given his age. However the most notable of his skills was fuinjutsu. The art seemed to come to as naturally as breathing. He had started it during the second year at kumo and had instantly come to love. Thanks to the kage bunshin that he had stolen from his old village while leaving he had in just over a month gone through all the fuinjutsu material the village had. It disappointed him as it only made him a level 3 master.

Though all of that changed when he was tasked to go with Darui and Ays brother Bee to the ruins of Whirlpool. Normally the land was off limits considering the gigantic whirlpools that surrounded it. But seeing that he was the blood son of the former princess of the whirlpool, the whirlpools recognized his uzuamki blood and let him and the two jonins with him enter.

After some exploration they came across something that looked like a royal castle. Naruto splattered his blood on the entrance which accepted his royal blood and let him enter. There he was surprised to find that nearly they had preserved all of there seals and there jutsus. Naruto while exploring found a summoning contract of the Sea serpents.

As soon as he signed it he was transported to the land of the sea serpents also known as Mount Atlantis. There the boss summon questioned him and checked if he really was an uzumaki before accepting him as a summoner. As he was the latest summoner he had received the blade of the last Uzukage the Yukihira. It was a pearily white blade that exluded power. He had also received the 5 weather kenjutsu style that had been created by The uzumakis.

After that he was transported back to the land of the whirlpool where a worried Darui was waiting for him. He explained the situation to both of the jonin who then nodded. Naruto then summoned a sea serpent and had him take all of the seals, jutsus, and weapons from here to Mt Atlantis.

There they would be protected and he would learn them slowly. The serpent nodded before taking them away. Both the jonin understood why he did that. It was simply because they were clan secrets and he had every right to protect them from outsiders.

After getting the material naruto was set. He had dived into the world of both sealing and kenjutsu and thanks to the shadow clones had become a level 3 kenjutsu master and a level 10 seals master. Which was the final level in seals. He still had 2 levels to complete before he was recognised as a kenjutsu master by uzumaki standard but otherwise he could give most jonins more than a run for there money.

Ay and the council were glad to have a seals master with them. The seals that naruto had created were ingenius and strengthened nearly every part of the village. In the end it was decided that Naruto would reform the Uzumaki clan when he became older to which he happily agreed. Overall Naruto after his 6 years was a solid Low Jonin level shinobi.

Yugito over the last 6 years had slouched. She had trained very hard and had mastered her biju completely. She had also become very proficient in kenjutsu and taijutsu thanks to killer bee teaching her. She had also gained a fair number of Fire and water jutsu in her arsenal. She in her two tailed state was at low jonin level but couldnt beat Naruto because of his expertise in seals.

Over the years the village had excepted Yugito after there resident seal master had explained them of how her seal worked. Needless to say most of the people and shinobi were ashamed of themselves for not seeing the difference between a kunai and a scroll. They apologised profusely to which yugito simply stated that everything was water under the bridge and that she hated no one.

Currently Naruto was thinking about who would be placed in his genin team. He was really hoping he would have yugito on his team. She was strong and someone who Naruto had come to love. He had tried to rip the information of his surrogate uncle and mother but both of them didnt budge making the young blond uzumaki grumble in annoyance.

Sighing naruto shuushined and appeared in his home where he found Yugito waiting for him. As soon as he appeared she said "Where were you. I was getting worried."

"Oh just on the raikage monument. I was looking back on the years. You know training and stuff. And I realised one very important thing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh and what was that?" Yugito curiously asked. Naruto answered by snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her closer before giving her a soft kiss.

He then said "That I made the best decision of my life when I decided to come here with Darui in stead of having them return me to konoha. The last 6 years have been the best freaking years of my life. I wouldn't exchange it for any thing in the world."

Yugito smiled and kissed him before saying "I am glad you think that way. Now lets go and watch a movie before sleeping we have team assignments tomorrow." Naruto just smiled and nodded as he let her decided the movie to watch.

 **Meanwhile in konoha.***

The village had continued to function in a normal way with no outward feeling of tension. However one family was a direct target of the tension. The namikaze family had been hit very hard after they realised the depth of their actions towards Naruto.

Minato had sent Team after team to search for his son but to no avail. Eventually after a year he had stopped sending the teams because of the council and only held on to a hope that one day his son would return to there family.

Yui had upped her training even more. She felt responsible for what happened to her brother and had made it her life goal to one day find him and bring him back to the village and set things right with him.

Jiraya and tsunade had been hit hard by Narutos leaving. The look of pure and unadulterated anger and disappointment on the look of there father figure made then ashamed of themselves. Tsunade left the village as she felt she had betrayed the will of fire and stated she wouldn't return until News on Naruto was found. Jiraya had devoted himself and his Spy network to try and find naruto but he had no success. Where ever naruto was or who ever he was with was damn good at staying of the grid.

Kushina was hit the hardest. She didnt know of how she treated Naruto until Hiruzens out burst. It made her realise how she wronged her blood. Uzumakis were known to be loyal to there family but She had spit on that belief after how she acted toward her son. For the first few months she had locked herself in her sons room wallowing in self pity. The only reason she came out was because her best friend Mikoto convinced her that the best thing right now was to be strong for yui and hope Naruto was found. However even after 6 years there was no sign of him and Slowly her hope was turning into despair.

Hiruzen was the only one who was relaxed. He had a gut feeling that naruto was alive and was glad that he was out of the village. Over the years the locals had understood the boys reasoning and berated themselves for being so stupiy blunt. But nothing could be changed.

Yui after her training had managed to learn Most of her dads jutsus including the rasengan. She had also mastered his humming bird taijutsu. She had inherited her mothers chakra chains and was efficient in there use. She had managed to reach upto a 1 tailed state in kyuubis chakra. She was at mid to high chuunin level.

However one thing was certain non of them would see the great maelstorm was on course to hit them head on in the very near future.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	3. Missions

"Alright people settle down lets start with our teaming. Now team 1 will be...

Team 8 will be Samui Karui Omoi Your sensei will be Kirabi Yotsuki

Team 9 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ni Yugito and Atsui Your sensei will be Darui. Thats all I want you to know that I am very proud of all of you. Its your time now go and make Kumo proud." The head teacher finished as the students grinned and started waiting for their senseis to arrive.

Naruto grinned he was happy to be in the same team as his girlfriend and one of his best friends. Atsui was samuis brother and was a polar opposite. Where she was always calm and collected, Atsui in kind words could only be described as an active Volcano headed person. But that was what Naruto liked about him. Naruto was balanced person he could be both Hot headed and cool. In his opinion his team was perfect.

Yugito was a calm person who only got angry when other girls threw themselves at him. Not the girls who genuinely felt something for him but fan girls. Naruto the balanced type he could perform in nearly ever situation and Atsui the one made for a head to head collision.

He then moved to Sit next to yugito who immediately placed her head on his shoulders as the class sighed in dismay. Most of the girls because In their opinion Naruto was the best guy in their age group. While most of the guys because Yugito was among the most beautiful girls in their generation. It was a match a heaven and their fans could only watch on sadly.

One by one sensei came and collected there teams until only team 9 was left. Naruto knew there would be no peace and quiet if Atsui was awake subtly cast a genjutsu on him that made him go to sleep. As they waited Naruto and yugito basked in eachothers warmth and comfort, ultimately leading for the poor girl to fell asleep.

Naruto smiled before he let yugito get more comfortable as he wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer. This was the scene that Darui walked in on when he entered the room an hour later and looked on blankly. Naruto looked at him and started using his fingers to make a few signs.

" _Hi sensei. Looks like you are finally here but everyones asleep."_

 _"Its too dull. I am not in a mood to wake you guys up."_

 _"Heh so does that mean we pass the secondary test?"_

 _"How do you know about that?!!!"_

 _"I am the raikages student its obvious I know more than just a normal academy graduate."_

 _"Then its dull and defeats the purpose. You guys should head home. Tell your team mates to meet me in training ground 10 tomorrow at 7."_

With that Darui left leaving his genin in the class. Naruto then quickly wrote what his sensei said and made a clone. He used it to keep the note in front of Atsui. Naruto then picked yugito up in a bridal carry before disappearing in a shuushin while dispelling his genjutsu. Atsui woke up with a start before reading Narutos letter and running of home all the while shouting that he would have his revenge.

The next morning team 9 were waiting in their training ground by having a 3 way spar. "Crystal release :- Angelic mirrors of heaven." Naruto shouted as he created a dome made of crystal that surrounded both Atsui and yugito.

"Hoottt any ideas yugito.?" Atsui asked.

"Not in the slightest this is one of move of his I cant break." Yugito replied worriedly.

"Sea serpent barrage." Naruto shouted as several Narutos flew out of the mirrors and hit the trapped genin. Making them lose. Naruto then cancelled the jutsu and looked at the other two with a smirk on his face.

"So you lost again." Naruto said in a smug tone.

"Its that stupid jutsu of yours its impossible to break. Hooooot." Atsui yelled out.

Yugito just sighed before she stood up and went your to naruto before kissing him and saying "Damn why cant I beat you?"

"Because I am awesome." Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed his forehead with hers.

It was then that Darui appeared and said "I see you have been sparing. Very good lets go get our missions from the Raikage before I give you all personalised training."

The 3 genin nodded and made there way to the Raikage office. After a quick greeting from Mabui and her fussing a little over Naruto team 9 entered the room. Ay looked up and smiled before saying "Good morning team 9 are you here for a mission."

"Yes we are boss." Darui answered.

"Well there are several D rank missions here which one do you want?" Ay asked as he skimmed through missions.

"Oh pish posh give us all the D ranks you have we will have them done by 7 pm." Naruto confidently claimed.

"You seem confident fine then lets see if you can back that up. Here are 100 D ranks." Ay said as he handed Darui a scroll that had the missions.

Darui wordlessly nodded and let the trio out. When they left the office Atsui shouted and said "Hot why did you do that now there will be no personalised training."

Naruto grinned at the question before snatching the scroll from Daruis hands. He then made a cross sign and created 400 kage bunshins. Then he henged them to make exactly 100 team 9s. Naruto threw the scroll at one henged Darui and said "Perform all these missions by 7 pm. Get to it."

His clones nodded before they ran of leaving a dumbfounded team 9 behind. Darui then rubbed his temples before saying "When I think you are done, you go and do something even more amazing. I thought your limit was 200 how did the other hundred come?"

"A chakra storage seal I had Bee nissan fill it up for me. I just used that chakra to supply me the 300 clones. Now they can work and we can train all day." Naruto said glee fully.

Yugito face palmed and said "Why didn't I think of that it was so simple."

"Hot!! You are a genius Naruto." Atsui shouted.

Darui then led his team back to the training ground before creating two lightening clones and sending Yugito and Atsui with them before he himself focused on Naruto.

With Yugito.*

"Alright yugito we know of your proficiency in Katon jutsu, taijutsu and using your biju. I think it is high time we learnt of your secondary affinity." Darui said as handed yugito a chakra paper and asked her to channel her chakra into it.

Nodding Yugito channelled her chakra into the paper causing it to wrinkle. Nodding Darui said "Well your secondary Affinity is lightening. I want you to take a leaf and try wrinkling it with your chakra. We will first do 2 manipulation excercises before moving on to jutsus. Now begin."

Yugito excitedly took a leaf and started her training as she looked forward to master another element.

With Atsui.*

"Well Atsui desipte having 2 different elements you dont really have all that many jutsus. So here is a list of 10 Katon jutsu and 10 suiton jutsu. Start practicing them and if you need any help let me know." Darui said as Atsui nodded before he started working..

With Naruto.*

"Ok my young proteģe what do you want to work on?" asked Darui.

"Well sensei I have just completed my new original jutsu and wanted to ask for your opinion on it." Naruto said with a grin.

"Heh show me." Darui said with a slight interest.

Naruto first looked at the sky before going through handsigns and saying "Ninja art :- Hidden cloud creation." As soon as he finished the area he was on had clouds in its opposite part in the sky. Naruto then began controlling his lightening Chakra and soon the white clouds began to darken. Darui widened his eyes and he immediately created a barrier around the field.

Naruto then made a Ram sign and shouted "Raiton Kirin." A gigantic lightening dragon left the sky before it came crashing intointo the ground almost completely destroying that part of the training field. The force of the explosion was enough to send Darui flying.

After everything settled down Darui got up and walked over to the grinning blond Idiot and smacked him on the head. "What the hell were you thinking when you used an S rank jutsu and why are you not even slightly winded?.".

"Umm well you see I didnt think that It would be an S rank jutsu. And 2 since its pure manipulation and uses natural lightening, the one created by the clouds. Because of that it uses very little chakra." Naruto explained the jutsu to his Sensei who was staring at him dumbfoundedly.

He knew Naruto was a prodigy but the thought process required to create a move and then the skill required to pull it off were absurdly high. " _If only konoha knew what they missed out on. He is already low jonin level. I can see why boss has set his sights on him as his successor as the raikage. Heck he even knows the Raiton No Yoroi."_ Darui thought before he looked at a sheepish Naruto.

"Well done Naruto that move was amazing. We will add it to the jutsu inventory today under your name. Also for the rest of the day I want you to practice your black lightening and Learn this new jutsu." Darui congratulated naruto before he handed Naruto a scroll that read "Lightening release :- Black panther jutsu."

Nodding naruto created 100 clones and said "Alright boys 20 on chakra control, 20 on fuinjutsu, 20 on kenjutsu start the 4th season, 20 on taijutsu start with the intermediate defensive katas. And finally 20 on this new jutsu. And before you ask I am going to go running around the village. Sensei can you keep an eye on them?"

Darui sighed and nodded. This training method was only applicable to him because of his uzumaki healing and reserves. And he took full advantage of that fact. Naruto then proceeded to increase his resistance seals from level 4 to level 5. He immediately felt himself fault to the ground.

He considered reverting back to level 4 but pushed the thought out of his mind. He needed to be strong not only for himself but also for Yugito and kumo. Also he was the to be godoaime raikage he couldn't let some thing like a little resistance effect him.

He pushed himself up and started running. From afar Darui watched with a look of admiration. He knew his student would one day be one of the strongest shinobi in the entire world.

Timeskip several hours later at 7 pm.*

"Alright Ay jiji here are the reports for the 100 D ranks. All done. Now can we get a C rank mission soon?" Naruto asked

"Umm sure you will get 3 C ranks. One document delivery to The damiyo, one mission to take out bandits at Raiden village. And finally there is a mission by a bridge builder for an escort. From the request it seems that he has hired a team from konoha as well. So Naruto will you take it?" Ay asked wanting to know whether his surrogate nephew would be willing to face his old village.

Naruto in response frowned a bit before he smiled brightly and said " Don't worry Jiji. The only person I even remotely miss from that village is the sandaime. For me kumo is my home and you Darui sensei, bee nisan his team, Kachan, yugito and Atsui my family. Don't worry I won't go back."

Ay smiled at the boy before signalling for the team to leave. As they left the office Darui turned to his team and said "Tomorrow at 10 Am. West gate. We will first perform the bandit extermination then deliever the document before meeting up with the wave client. Remember to pack for atleast 1 month and a half." The genin nodded before they all left towards there home.

The next morning team 9 had gathered on the west gate and were had now left the village to make a week long journey to terminate the bandits that had laid seige on Raiden village. It was a weeks run and the team finally arrived.

View from the trees Darui said "So far we have little information on the condition of the village it would be best if we send a recon team first. Naruto use your shadow clones."

Nodding naruto created 3 shadow clones and had them henge into small animals before sending them into the small village. It was around 20 mins later that the clones had dispelled themselves and naruto had gained their memories. Looking at his team he said "Female hostages in those tents over there. Most of the bandits are sleeping although there leader is one of the former 7 swordsmen of the mist, Raiga."

"Well that complicates a lot of things. Yugito you and Atsui go rescue the hostages. Naruto you go and terminate the sleeping bandits. I will go and confront Raiga." Darui said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. The 3 genin nodded and left in different directions.

With yugito, Atsui and naruto.*

Both of them didnt face any opposition and quickly released the hostages. yugito then used her bijus chakra to use a mega shuushin that teleported all the hostages to the outskirts. She stayed there so as to protect the hostages in case anyone else attacked.

Atsui on the other hand ran over to assist Naruto since there were at least 50 bandits. Naruto was a speciallist in silent killing and had the mists strongest assassination technique. "Ninja art :- Hidden mist jutsu." A mist covered the sleeping bandtits. Naruto then created 50 clones and had them go and kill all of the bandits at once. He did feel sick but managed to Push back the repulsive feelings. He was not going to put the mission at risk because he hasnt able to handle a kill.

Soon he and the others met up and waited for darui to arrive. It was almost an hour later that there sensei arrived. He looked at the three genin and noticed a slightly hollow look in Narutos eyes. He sighed and said "Raiga has been killed, I have collected his swords and head. Naruto please walk with me."

He led Naruto to a clearing and said "Let it out. You didnt do anything wrong. Had they lived they would harmed and killed many more people. You protected a lot more people. Be proud of yourself."

"Does it get any better?" asked naruto

"Being honest you never forget the first kill. What you should do is to to enjoy killing. Don't kill unless necessary and you will be fine." Darui said as he ruffled Narutos head.

The team they proceeded to head to the damiyo estate at the lightening capital. It was a project that needed to be approved of by the damiyo. On the way to the capital they were surprised to see the damiyos carriage. They had talked to the gaurdians and it was decided that the groups would travel together.

They reached the capital in 2 days and it took 2 days for the paper work to be completed. After which naruto used a his summons to deliever the paper to the Raikage as the team then left to go and complete their final mission which was a bodygaurd mission before returning home.

"So sensei does the wave have any ninjas?" Yugito asked as team 9 jumped towards the location mentioned by their client.

"No they dont. The water damiyo has been ignorant and hasnt been funding anyone apart from the mist and that to support the bloodline purge." Darui answered.

"Hmm I also heard that Gato took over the wave. And from the last reports it seems that the living conditions have deteriorated greatly." Darui continued after a moment if thought.

The genin solemnly nodded before they continued their run. Soon they crossed the border for the wave country and after an hour of running into the country they came across a mist. Naruto being the sensor he is immediately felt chakra in the mist. And made a sign to his sensei who told him to blow it away.

Nodding Naruto quickly went through hand signs before shouting "Wind style great breakthrough." A large torrent of wind escaped his mouth and cleared the mist away. After which the kumo team jumped into the battle. They saw Kakashi of the Sharingan and Konohas red death take on Two former swordsmen of the mist. Zabuza momochi the demon of the mist and mangetsu hozuki the leader of the 7.

"What are kumo nin doing here?" Mangetsu asked.

"I am Darui of the black lightening and we were given a mission request by the bridge builder tazuna. Since konoha nin are here we will be assisting them in this mission." Darui lazily explained as the Team from konoha narrowed their eyes at tazuna.

"Shit we are now out numbered by people as strong as us. i think it will be best if we withdraw for now." Zabuza said as mangetsu nodded before they both disappeared in swirls of water.

As Naruto turned his head he immediately cursed as in front of him were his former family. Kushina, Yui and Kakashi all looked at him with wide eyes as he stared back blankly. It was a tense silence after which was broken by Kushina who said "Naruto..."

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	4. Confrontation

"Naruto..." kushina stuttered out.

"Ni chan?" Yui asked.

Naruto stared at the blankly as he inwardly felt his rage surfacing. However before it could burst he remembered all the time he had lived through at Kumo before he relaxed. Looking at his former family members he waved his hand and said "Yo."

Kushina let out a sigh of relief she half expected Naruto to shout in anger. However before she could move she needed to know why he was wearing a kumo head band.

"Sochi why do you have a kumo headband on?" Kushina asked as she bought the rest of her team back out of their stupor. Making all of them wonder why the son of the hokage was a kumo shinobi.

"Hmm Isn't it obvious I am a ninja under kumogakures jurisdiction. Also dont call me sochi I am not your child kushina dono." Naruto boredly answered.

"How can you say that I gave birth to you." She frantically replied.

However before anyone could reply Darui stepped forward and said " I suggest you back off. He is not only my student but also the Apprentice of the Raikage. I wouldnt try anything if I were you."

This got shocked looks from the konoha nin. Apart from kakashi Kushina and yui there were 3 others. Namely Sasuke Uchiha, His two year junior sister Sayuri Uchiha and a pink head sakura Haruno. All had different thoughts.

" _Sensei will flip when he hears this."_ Kakashi thought.

" _I cant believe that I pushed him far enough that he joined kumo of all places."_ Yui thought.

" _Apprentice of a kage huh? I will beat him and take all his techniques."_ Sasuke thought.

" _He is kinda cute with those whisker marks and blue eyes."_ Sayuri thought with a small blush.

" _Sasuke kun is so cool_." Sakura thought.

"Alright I think it is best if we return to the clients house so that we can work out a standard operating procedure during the mission. Since all of us want nothing to do with each other it should work out fine." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone causing both Yui and kushina to look at him sadly but nod non the less.

Both the teams made there way towards tazunas home with the kumo team having a surrounded Naruto so as to stop any attempts that the Kumo team may want to make to capture him. Darui cursed himself for not getting Naruto a mask. He some how knew that the next few months will be very hectic.

Soon they arrived at tazunas House where they were greeted by a beautiful brunette woman. "Father I am so glad you made it. Are you alright?" She asked as she spotted tazuna.

"Yeah these awesome ninjas from konoha and kumo rescued me." Tazuna entered the home with the ninjas following. The kumo team sat down in a corner behind their sensei. With konoha taking the opposite seat. As soon as they sat down Naruto un sealed a few card games and began to play them with his genin team mates. Leaving all the diplomatic matters to their sensei.

Darui sighed at his students laid back attitude before his gaze hardened and he turned to the konoha team and said " So how do you suggest we do the gaurding?"

"I believe that one of us will gaurd tazuna during the day while the others train the genin to face for the upcoming attack." Kakashi spoke with the other jonin nodding. The room was then silent except the usual game playing sounds from the kumo genin.

The silence was broken when Yui looked at Naruto and said "Ni san will you come back home after this mission.?"

"Of course I will be returning to my home at kumo after this mission is over. We have been out of it for way to long now." Naruto casually replied as he won yet another game vs his team mates.

"But that place isnt your home. Your home is with us at konoha. What did they do that you actually joined them?" Kushina asked as she shouted.

"Home is not where you are born kushina dono, it is a place where you are loved and being honest I don't remember konoha giving me even a speck of love. Now I won't be discussing this topic anymore. I have moved on." Naruto said with a tone of finalty as he stood up and went to the roof.

Kushina and yui tried to follow but were stopped by Darui who said "Do you really wish to go on war with kumo? Naruto is a very important figure at kumo. He holds one of our summoning contracts and is our seals master. Trying any thing will lead to war."

Both yui and kushina looked down dejectedlyThey did not see a way in which they could get Naruto back without risking an all out war with the only hidden village that had the same strenght as them. Unbeknownst to all of them sayuri had slipped passed the door and had followed Naruto to the roof.

The young uchiha had found him laying on the roof. He was staring at the moon and had a serene expression on his face. Sayuri Immediately saw through it as a mask. She recognized it as she herself often a mask on to save her the unnecessary trouble in the village.

However before she could say anything Naruto spoke up and said "What are you doing here kunoichi san?"

"I was here to see why you rejected a chance to get back with your family, I lost mine and would give anything to have them back. So tell me why do reject them?." Sayuri said in a sad yet angry voice.

"Simple because they abandoned and neglected me. I have no reason to come back to them when all my loved ones are at kumo. Also I am sorry about your clan." Naruto said without looking at her.

Sayuri didn't say anything but nodded non the less before leaving. Soon Naruto felt 2 arms snake around him. He did not turn as he knew exactly who it was. He then in one swift motion bought the girl behind him infront him and warped his arms around her.

"How do you always know Its me?" Yugito asked with a pout.

"Simple my heart beats a little faster every time you get close to me." Naruto answered with a smile before he kissed Yugito, who accepted the kiss gratefully before returning it completely. They stayed in the position for a few minutes before heading back into the house.

The next morning.*

The 7 genin were standing with Kushina and Kakashi. Darui was the one who was gaurding tazuna today. "Alright so we will be climbing trees without hands."

"How will we do that sensei?" Yui asked.

Naruto then said " He means it like this." He then moved and casually walked the tree as if it was nothing. Causing the rest of the genins to widen there eyes. Looking at there reactions Naruto sighed and said "Its just a chakra control excercise. Channel it on your feet and walk up the tree. Too less and you slip of. Too much you break the tree bark."

"Thats right. Tho I am surprised that they taught you this move as a genin." Kakashi said.

"Oh I am genin only by rank. Strength and skill wise Id say I am around low Jonin level." Naruto casually said.

Everyone's eyes widened with all of them except the kumo pair having thoughts on the blond. " _Sochi_ _how much did you work these past years?"_ Kushina thought as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

" _Ni san is that strong?"_ Yui thought.

" _Pft so what if he is low jonin I will be easily able to defeat him."_ Sasuke thought.

" _Nissan is so going to challenge him."_ Sayuri thought.

"Oi fight me." Sasuke said as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked at him blankly before jumping down and releasing his seals. He then used his mid jonin level pace to catch sasuke off gaurd and pin him on the ground with a kunai on his throat.

"I win." Naruto said as he released Sasuke and walked of. Sasuke however did not take kindly to the humiliation and went through hand signs before shouting "Fire style: fire ball jutsu."

Naruto on the other hand went through his own seals before shouting "Earth style:- Mud wall jutsu." A wall of earth emerged from the ground and stopped the fireball. Naruto then coldly looked over to kakashi and kushina before saying "I suggest you two keep your genin on a leash what he did right now was nothing short of an Act of war."

Kakashi didnt react and disappeared in a burst of speed before he reappeared behind sasuke and knocked him out cold. Kushina was about to say something but naruto beat her to it and said "And you want me to come back to konoha. nothing has changed there it will still the scum it has been. Will of fire? Shodaime and Nidaime will be rolling in their graves if they knew what the village had become."

He then turned around before walking of deep into the forest. leaving a crying kushina, a teary yui, a regretful kakashi and a screaming sakura.

Timeskip dinner.*

All of the nin were sitting and having dinner that had been made by tsunami. All was fine and small talk was going strongly. 3 of 4 females in the konoha team were subtly eyeing Naruto. Two with sadness and one with curiousity. Suddenly Inari the grandson of tazuna stood up and shouted "Why do you train? In the end you will be killed by gato."

"Heh as if some untrained midget can defeat a Ninja." Yui hotly answered.

"What do you know about suffering, you mustve lived a pampered life." Inari shouted back.

"Why you little." Yui said and was about to pounce when Naruto spoke and in a older brotherly scolding voice said "Now now yui thats no way for a lady to act." The said girl blushed in embarassment before nodding meekly.

"As for you Inari there are always people may have suffered more than you. For example look at this." Naruto said before he removed his shirt and revealed a large number of scars. Everyones eyes widened at them. Even Yugito she had never seen these and made a mental note to confront Naruto later on.

"I got most of these scars when I hurt my Self as a kid. My parents completely ignored me which was why they never healed properly. On my 6th birthday the rest of the villagers kidnapped me before knocking me out and throwing me into a raging river. I got my other scars from there. I would've surely died had it not been for my sensei here. He found me near the the coast of the river, an inch away from death and took me with him. I have grown there training as hard as I can so that I can protect me and my loved ones in the future." Naruto calmly spoke as he regaled his tail to the youngster in front of him.

The konoha nin swallowed hard. They knew about somethings that happened to naruto but didnt expect them to be so severe. Yui, kushina, Tsunami, Sayuri and Yugito were all crying. Darui and Kakashi both had blank looks on there faces. Where as Atsui had an uncharacteristically solemn look on his face.

Inari felt his emotions bubbling as he shakily said "T-t-t-then what should I do?"

Naruto patted the boys head and said "Move on kid. Life is full of oppertunities. Take advantage of that and do something about it. It will be a slow step but results will be assured if you keep at it."

Naruto then stood up before leaving saying "I am going to mediate this conversation bought out some bad memories." Darui nodded in acceptance. The others tried to follow him but were stopped by Darui who said that he needed time for himself.

After a while sayuri went out and went to find Naruto in order to find out about a thought that was plaguing her mind. After a few moments she found him mediating in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Before she could speak Naruto said "Ahh kunoichi san how can I help you again? You seem to like following me when ever I leave a room. Why is that?"

Sayuri flushed before sputtering refusals at his assessment. After she calmed down she asked "Why do you not want revenge on the people who hurt you? Me and brother both have made it our life goal to hunt the one who killed our families. But you arent even showing an ounce of hate towards those people why."

"Oh I hate em alright. I just know that they arent even worth my time. I will just be wasting my time on them. And 2 revenge is a dangerous road. Even if you kill the perpetrator the cycle wont end and you will end up dead at the hands of some one who wants to take revenge for the perpetrator." Naruto sagely answered.

"But he was our older brother who killed our whole clan how can you expect us to forgive him?!!!!" Sayuri yelled.

"Tell me who did you trust in your clan the most before the incident?" asked naruto.

"My brother Itachi." Sayuri whispered.

"Who did you love the most?" Asked naruto.

"Itachi." She replied.

"Now tell me who did he not kill on that day." Naruto continued.

"Me and Brother sasuke." She replied this time a little longer.

"From what you said the 3 of you had a near unbreakable bond. And he didnt kill the two of you. But what I think is that he just couldnt bring himself to kill you." Naruto stated.

"Thats a lie he told us to hate him and get his power and then come fight him." She yelled in frustration.

"To me that sounded like he wanted you to kill him so that you'd be seen as heros who took out an undeniably strong rogue nin. By the looks of that he was willing to sacrifice himself to ensure you both had better futures." Naruto once again spoke in the same calm tone.

Now sayuri was confused. How was this stranger who didnt know her or her family be able to define Itachi so well. Along with the fact the way he talked about Itachi made it seem like he knew Itachi for years. "How do you know Itachi?" She asked him through gritted teeth.

"I dont. I just based my questions and answers over what you told me about him. Now I suggest you return. I am sure you have lot to think about on." Naruto said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

As soon as she left naruto returned to mediate before he said "Why don't you come out kakashi dono?"

"I wanted to see what my student wanted from you. And wanted to thank you. You may have stopped her from going down a path of destruction." Kakashi lazily answered as he stepped into the clearing.

"I see you are welcomeNaruto answered.

It was after a few minutes that kakashi spoke up and said "Naruto I am sorry. I was one of the ANBUs who were tasked to look after you. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight on that day."

"Think nothing of it. It happened in the past and thinking back I wouldn't change anything. I found my real home thanks to that." Naruto replied in an emotionless tone.

Kakashi flinched at that before he said "Naruto please come back. Sensei misses you. The village has changed."

"I am sorry kakashi dono but I have no intention to betray my family back at my home in kumo. Also you seem to forget I dont fall under the hokage any more. I am a kumo shinobi under the raikages jurisdiction. So until he doesn't send me to konoha I won't return." Naruto Answered with a tone of finalty.

Kakashi sighed and had started leaving before naruto said "Tho if it helps you should know I looked up to you -and still do- as an older brother. You technically were among the 2 or 3 people who actually spent time with me."

Kakashi gave him a genuine smile before hugging Naruto which he returned whole heartedly. Kakashi then ruffled Narutos head and asked "Naruto I want to ask you, are you happy at kumo? Do they force you to do anything you dont want to?"

"I am very happy there kaka ni. I am treated very well and with respect. More than that I have found both the love of a parent and the love of my life over there. And no they didn't force me into doing anything." Naruto happily answered.

"Very well then. I wont stop force you into coming back. As long as you are happy I am ok with it." Kakashi said as he left the clearing.

Naruto sighed before he opened his eyes. However they didn't have the usual warm look in them. He had felt the chakras of the citizens of the wave village. Now he was going to exact revenge. He got up before he disappeared in a burst of pace towards north.

After 40 minutes of running he reached a mansion that had a large number of civilian level chakra signatures. Some 50 metres from the mansion was a warehouse that had 2 Jonin level signatures and 2 chuunin level ones.

" _Seems like that is the place where Zabuza and his team are staying. better get this over with completely."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then quickly went through the required handsigns before saying "Summonig jutsu shadow Serpents." In a poof several large shadow serpents appeared. The one in the front looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto sama why have you summoned us?"

"Pretty simple Jin. I want you to go into that mansion and kill everyone in. They are bandits who steal from others. And kidnapp women before rapping them." Naruto explained to Jin whose face went from confusion to rage.

Nodding he looked at his comrades before all of them disappeared in to the ground. Naruto then flashed a couple of silencing seals and a few basic barrier seals that stopped the noise bandits would make and Would stop them from escaping.

It was some 15 minutes later that The serpents returned. After which Naruto released the seals. The serpents had bought in Gatos head and a couple of documents. The documents contained the payment for zabuzas crew. Naruto sealed Gatos head before he moved to the warehouse and threw a kunai with the payment.

After that he patiently waited out side. It was only a few moments later that both zabuza and mangetsu appeared and spotted him. It was then that Zabuza spoke and said "What does this mean gaki?"

"I have killed Gato and all his minions inside that mansion. I found the money he owed you guys and gave it you as a sign of good faith. And I wanted to ask will you leave Instead of attacking the bridge builder like you intended to." Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure we have gotten what we wanted. We will be leaving then." Mangetsu answered as he picked up his sword and signalled to the other 3 who nodded and the group of 4 then left.

Naruto then sighed before he activated his Lightening armor and raced back towards tazunas home. As soon as it came with in sights naruto deactivated his jutsu before calmly entering the room where everyone was sitting.

Naruto then spoke and said "Gato Is dead and Our enemies have left after they had gotten what they wanted."...

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	5. Back home

"How do you know that Naruto?" Darui asked.

"I had my summons take care of gato and his cronies before giving The mist nin the money they were owed. After receiving what they needed they left. We should have no problem with the bridge." Naruto answered as he sat back down and threw his sensei a storage scroll which turned out to have Gatos head inside it.

Everyone was surprised Naruto had single handedly taken care of the whole mission. Just then Tazuna came up to Naruto and said "Thank you so much, is there anything this country can do to make it up to you."

"You could set up a trade agreement with us when the the bridge is complete and the wave is back standing on its feet." Naruto said with a smile.

Tazuna smiled before nodding. Since he was kind of a leader figure he decided to set up trade agreements with both konoha and Kumo both helped in the liberation in one way or another. Darui smiled at His students maturity he had not only become a hero for the people but had also managed to secure a very strategic trading position for the village he would definitely be a good kage in the future.

Kushina could only smile sadly. She couldnt help but feel proud of the ninja he had grown up to be. She only hoped that Kumo would be willing to negotiate a deal with konoha that would allow them to come and occasionally speak with Naruto or sometimes go and perform missions with him.

Sasuke was seething in anger someone clanless unknown had scooped up and taken all the credit that he an Uchiha should have. He vowed that he would one day beat the blond In front of him. It was after all known that Uchiha sasuke was not one to forget humiliation of any kind.

Sayuri was still mentally confused since her talk with Naruto earlier she did not know what to think. She had joined the academy early just so that she could hace had her revenge earlier. But Narutos word made her question her very purpose and made her think if Itachi really did just kill for power.

Yui was internally berating herself and her parents. It was clear that he was not a prankster just a kid who wanted attention when he was younger. Looking at the power and confidence he radiated she couldnt help but figure out one thing. Her brother was a prodigy in a true sense of the word. He was already performing Jonin level missions on his own. She may be strong in her own right but she knew currently he was in a league of his.

Everyone nodded before going to sleep. The next day the genin were given time off since nearly all the threats in the mission had been neutralised. Atsui was swiming in the river. Sasuke was training in the forest. Sakura was watching him while Yui and Sayuri were following Naruto into the wave village. While Yugito was sleeping.

Narutos heart broke as he saw the condition the village was in. kids on the streets with ragged clothing. It was to much for him to handle. He was about to turn and leave when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw a girl barely around 3 years of age looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

Naruto crouched down and said "Hello little one how can I help you?"

"Can you give me some money? I havent eaten anything in a week." The girl said.

"How about I take you out to eat?" Naruto said as the girl nodded. He then went to the best looking restaurant in the area and fed the girl with his own two hands. After they were finished Naruto set the girl on his lap and said "Now sweetie where are your parents? And what is your name?"

" My name is Erina. My parents left me 3 months ago and didnt come back. They said I was a burden. Are you going to leave me as well?" Erina asked as she started tearing up.

"No no Eri chan. I will never abandon you. How about you come back with me to my village I will take care of you. How does that sound?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Erina teared up and hugged naruto tightly. Naruto then got up and said "Lets go Eri chan we need to get back to my team."

"Hai tou san." Erina replied as she hugged naruto. As they walked Naruto noticed that Erina was looking at a necklace in a nearby store. He set her down and said "Eri chan close your eyes And wait for a couple of seconds I will be right back."

Naruto soon came back back and tied the necklace around Erinas neck before saying "You can open your eyes Eri chan." She saw the necklace before gasping and looking at Naruto who smiled and said "I saw you looking at it and got it for you."

"Tou san." Erina said as she launched herself at Naruto who picked her up as he chuckled and kept her on his shoulders before leaving and returning. Yui and sayuri who were spying from Afar couldn't help gush at the adorable moment in front of them.

Back at the house naruto explained the whole situation to his team mates. Yugito immediately accepted little Erina and agreed to become her mother like figure where as Atsui took the role of an uncle. Darui sighed as the whole thing was troublesome and he would have to explain the whole thing to the Raikage.

The next 2 weeks went by relatively normal. Kushina and Yui tried to talk to Naruto but he wouldn't even give them a second of his time. Narutos part in the mission was soon revealed to the locals and he was seen as hero. Because of that he had developed a second Fan club of his. Kakashi joked and said that in the end he may have a fan club in all of the elemental nations.

Naruto shuddered at his older brothers remark and secretly prayed that it never came into being. After that both teams returned to their respective villages. "Well that mission went better than expected." Yugito said as they jumped from tree to tree.

"You can say that again I half expected them to do something foolish and attempt to capture me." Naruto said as he jumped with Erina on his back.

"Definitely though I do believe that we will be facing some major headaches in the coming days. The yondaime wont rest until he finds out a way in which he will be able to get closer to you. Specifically after seeing the reaction of kushina dono." Darui said.

"Meh I don't really care what they do. My loyalty is and always will be with Kumo. Nothing is going to change that and If konoha want to fight i will show them why not to mess with us." Naruto said In strong voice.

Erina chose to wake up at this moment and said "Tou san why do hate konoha so much?"

"I will tell you when you are older Eri chan. Now you should return to sleeping after all its still a few ways before we reach home." Naruto replied to Her which caused her to pout cutely but non the less nod before dozing of.

With konoha group.*

The team from konoha rushed back Without a break and were back in konoha by the end of the day. As soon as they arrived Kushina sent the genin home before she and kakashi both raced towards the hokage tower.

Kushina didnt waste a moment and burst into Minatos office where he was currently having a meeting with Jiraya and Hiruzen relating to an organisation called Ataksuki. Taking the group by surprise Kushina began her incoherent shouting.

Minato sighed before he got up and shook kushina calming her down before saying "Now kushina what is wrong?"

"We found Naruto he was a kumo genin from a team that assisted us in the mission." Kushina gasped out as all the remaining participants apart from kakashi widened their eyes in shock.

Minato sat back down before he started thinking of a few scenearios. The first idea he had was that kumo must have used a Loyalty seal on him but his thoughts were cut of when kakashi said "Sensei I know what you are thinking. Kumo has no seal on him he is a level 10 master on his own so I doubt a seal could be placed on him. He is there on his own will and is an important figure there. If what Darui of the black lightening said was true he is the apprentice of Ay Yotsuki the yondaime raikage and is among the favored candidates to become the raikage when Ay steps down."

Minato frowned as he bit his lip. Considering his status and skills it was almost confirmed that kumo won't give him up without a fight and since both the villages were around equal in strength it could may well lead to a great shinobi war. And he may have to fight against his son.

On the other side of the room Hiruzen gave a sigh of relief at least his grandson was alive. And from what Kakashi had said he seemed to be quiet a strong shinobi for his age. Hiruzen let a proud smile make its way onto his face. He really hoped that Naruto would come to the village for the chuunin exams. God he missed that bright ball of sunshine.

Jiraya frowned he hadn't been able to invade the terroritory surrounding kumo because of a very good barrier seal. If Naruto was indeed a seal master he was at the very least at Jirayas level. This caused his frown to deepen if Naruto wanted he could easily beat some one like Yui since a single double supressing seal would be enough to decapitate her.

All of them were bought out of their stupor when Kushina said "So what are we going to do Minato kun?"

Minato thought for a few moments before saying "I think its best to prepare for now. Sensei I want you to bring Both Orochimaaru(Yes he is good in the fic.) and tsunade back. We need a good show of strength. After that I will send a letter asking for an Alliance. I am afriad that it is the only way we may be able to see Naruto."

Jiraya nodded before jumping out the window. Hiruzen sat down before thinking and saying "What are you planning hokage sama?"

"A political marriage. I will discuss it with the clans to see if any one of their girls is available. We will offer a marriage to Naruto. If it goes through not only will we have a good treaty with Kumo but will also tie Naruto close to us." Minato replied as silence ensued in the room.

Hiruzen the stood up and was about to leave when Minato stopped him and said "What do you think Sarutobi sama?"

"I think you are playing a very dangerous game here Hokage dono. You should think before taking hasty steps." Hiruzen answered before he left the room.

Kushina then started tearing up a little and said "He hates us. He called me kushina dono and didnt even acknowledge us."

"It is our mistake kushi chan. Though what we can do is keep at it until he forgives us." Minato answered as he hugged his wife.

Kumo*

After a whole two days of travelling team 9 finally made it back to the village and then went to the Raikage office to report of their missions. As soon as they entered Ay looked up and smiled before he became confused as he saw little Erina in Narutos arms.

Darui sighed before saying "Missions accomplished boss, document delievered, Bandits terminated and Protecting the bridge builder also done."

"Thats good Darui. Now who is that girl and did any thing happen with the konoha team over there.?" Ay curiously asked.

"I found her on the streets at the wave. It turns out her parents were just as big bastards as mine were, they abandoned her one month ago. I decided to adopt her and raise her as my own daughter." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Very well then I will get the paperwork ready for her adoption and the civilian status. Am I right to preseume that you will be training her in the way of the ninja when she grows older?" asked Ay.

"Yes I intend to, however not for another 3 or 4 years I want her to first forget about those treacherous bastards and get a good amount of memories a baby should have before starting her training." Naruto amswered as he looked at Erina with a loving smile.

Ay smiled and teasingly said "Well thats good also it gives both You and Yugito parenting practice."

"JIJI/RAIKAGE SAMA." Both the teens shouted in exasperation. Ay chuckled in a good natured way before he signalled the genin of team 9 to leave while giving them a week of rest.

"Alright then Darui anything to note with the konoha team?" Ay asked.

"I regret not making Naruto wear a mask. The konoha team had Kushina namikaze and Kakashi Hatake as their senseis. They immediately tried to talk to Naruto but he used his cool side and played all of them down. The only thing we need to be careful of is the next few meetings that konoha will be sending our way." Darui amswered with a long sigh.

"Indeed and we will be ready they can offer us anything they want byakugan, the sharingan I wont accept going into a treaty with a village that harms kids." Ay answered. Silence ensued and neither men broke it. Opting to think instead.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	6. The mission to the Mist

It was another normal day at Kumo. Civilians were going on about there daily lives with ninjas coming in or leaving from/for missions. Suddenly on the gate a figure with pure white hair had was seen walking towards the gate. After arriving at the gate the chuunins stopped the figure and asked "Who are you and what is your purpose for visiting Kumogakure?"

"Mangetsu hozuki. Purpose of visiting is to meet with the Raikage." Mangetsu answered.

"What do want to talk about?" asked the chunnin.

"I am sorry that is something I can only tell the raikage." Mangetsu answered.

"Very well we will have a few ANBU lead you to the office. However remember any funny business and we wont be responsible." The chuunin warned as he called the ANBU.

"That is agreeable." Mangetsu said as he followed the ANBU to the Raikage tower. After a few minutes of walking Mangetsu was sitting in the Raikage office as he sat across Ay who had an impassive face on.

"So what can I do for the second coming of the devil?" Asked Ay.

"Ah yes you see most of the remainng 7 swords men of the mist have joined up with rebels in the bloodline purge. We would like to request help in the war." Mangetsu explained.

"That is all well and good but what does kumo get if it helps you in this war?" Ay asked.

"We know that Kumo has a shortage of bloodlines. If and when we win the war we will be willing to send over 3 different bloodlines over to you to start on. Along with that we would also form an alliance with kumo that would be cemented by a political marriage with any shinobi of your choosing." Mangetsu stated as Ay considered the offer before he nodded.

"Very well kumo will assist you. I will be sending 3 Of our strongest jonin along with there genin teams. Which are our strongest product in recent years." Ay said to which Mangetsu nodded.

Ay then called his secretary and said "Mabui get me team darui, team Bee and team Cee." Mabui nodded before leaving the room and signalling the ANBU to get them.

All 3 teams appeared in the room after 5 mins. As soon as he entered bee said "What do you need us for bro?"

"The rebels of the mist have asked for our assistance in their civil war and I have agreed to help them. I want you 3 alomg with your genin teams to assist in the war. Make sure you win it." Ay said with a smirk.

Everyone nodded before darui said "Alright people start packing we gather at the gate in 1 hour." The genin nodded before leaving.

At his home Naruto had informed Erina that he was leaving for a mission and expected her to behave and be good girl with Mabui untill he came back. He promised her to bring her a few gifts. Erina however hugged him tightly and made him promise that he would come back alive. He promised that both he and Yugito would return and they would be a family again.

An hour later all 3 teams were ready and the whole group then left with Mangetsu leading them to the rebel forces head quarters. It was a day of travelling after which they finally made it to the lightening- water border and crossed it.

The next morning after an hour of running they came across a dence mist in which naruto got lost. " _Damn where did everyone go?"_ Naruto thought as he tried to feel the chakra signatures of the kumo group but to no avail.

Suddenly he heard the voices of a battle taking place. Rushing towards the sound he found 3 mist nin attacking a solitary kunoichi who was losing the fight. Naruto was surprised when he saw the girl use not one but 2 bloodlines. The mist nin however using their numerical advantage were pushing her back.

Just as a critical strike was about to hit her Naruto activated his lightening armor and in a flash was in front of the kunoichi. He unsealed his sword and in a single slash caused the attacking nin to back away.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the mists terroritory?" One of the nin asked.

"Heh is saving my princess to much to ask? I will ask you to leave mist nin or I will kill you." Naruto warned as he threatening raised his sword.

"Heh as if a kid like you can do something to us." One of the nin sneered. They then tried to move but found themselves unable to. Looking at their feet they found themselves to be held by shards of black crystal that were growing out of the water. Before they could react Naruto was infront of them and in a single swipe he cut the head of all 3 mist nin.

Naruto then turned to the girl. Now close to her he saw that she was around his age and had auburn colored hair. She wore a green shirt and had her hair made into a ribbon. Naruto blushed a bit as he saw her. She was definitely among the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki from Kumo. Here on a mission to assist in the rebels in the civil war. I was separated from my group and ended up here. Now mind me asking who are you?" Naruto asked.

The girl was no better as she to blushed when she saw Narutos muscular frame replied. "My name is Mai terumi the sister of the leader of the rebels. I was returning from a Mission when I was ambushed. Thank you for saving me."

"You could thank me by leading me back to headquarters my team will be worried." Naruto said as Mai nodded before motioning naruto to follow her. As then ran Mai couldn't help but think about a few things. One was how was an Uzumaki blond? From what she knew they were all crimson red heads. Two if he was an Uzumaki what was he doing in kumo last she knew was that Uzuhio was destroyed by a combined effort from kumo and Iwa.

Three why was see feeling so warm in his presence. He was the first person who hadn't made fun of her and actually blushed even if just a little by looking at her. So she decided to ask him. "Umm If you dont mind can I ask you a few questions."

"Go right ahead hime." Naruto cheerfully Replied. He was glad that he was required to go through the CRA. He could have girls without cheating on yugito as she would know of who ever was to be added. She had only allowed it after Naruto had informed the council that he would only marry if he loved the girl in question and she loved him in change.

"Why are you blond I thought all Uzumakis were red heads?" Mai asked.

"Oh thats pretty simple My dad was a blond I think i got his genes more than my moms. Dattebayo." Naruto answered before he face palmed he still hadnt been able to rid himself of his verbal tic.

"Oh that makes sense. Also what are you doing at kumo. Aren't konoha and Uzumakis the ones in an alliance.?" Mai asked.

"Oh I was from konoha but for some reason one day I was beaten to a pulp and thrown into a river. My sensei from kumo found me in a near death state before he carried me back and I joined kumo. Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No that's all." Mai replied before they soon reached the gates of a large camp. At the gates the gaurds soon recognised Mai and asked "Mai where were you? Mei sama has been worried."

"I am sorry I was attacked by trash and nearly killed. Thankfully he was there to save me." Mai said as pointed at Naruto.

"Now excuse us we need to go see Neesan." Mai said. She then took his hand and pulled him along with her. Soon they reached the biggest tent where it seemed like a meeting was going on. Mai and Naruto entered and found that Mei was indeed in a meeting with the rest of the kumo group.

"Hey Neesan." Mai said as Mei smiled at her. Naruto on the other hand was glomped up by yugito who worriedly asked "Where were you, you arent hurt right.?"

Naruto chuckled before tapping her nose and saying "I am fine just got a little strayed before I rescued Mai over there from 3 mist nin before she guided me here."

"I see I would like to thank you for that Naruto san." Mei said.

"Oh its of no consequence Mei sama. I was merely doing what any honourable person would have done. But I need to ask what will be our battle plan against the mizukage?" Asked naruto.

"Why yes. The current mizukage had a total of 19 fortresses. After fighting the last couple of years we have managed to capture 9 of them. But recentlt security around them has tightened many fold which has made it impossible for us to capture more of them which is why we called for your help." Mei explained.

"Naruto what do you think we should do?" Darui curiously asked. Everyone knew how big of a prodigy Naruto was and were curious to see what his genius would do to win the war.

"Hmm If my plan is successful then we should have control over 7 or 8 more fortresses by the end of this month." Naruto said after he thought for a few minutes.

"Oh I think you are underestimating us if you think we haven't tried anything." Mei said in an irritated voice.

Naruto smirked and asked "Do you have a seal master here?" Mei shook her head not knowing where it was going.

"Do you know of the jutsu called the shadow clones?" Naruto asked his smirk growing slighly. Again Mei shook her head and sighed.

"Well that is what we are going to do. I am a seal master and know the shadow clones. The plan is simple My clone will infiltrate a fortress plant explosive seals of my personal creation, this will disable the defence of the fortress giving us a chance to attack and take over. It will take me a while to get the Seals ready but after they are done it should all be game." Naruto explained. The Jonin both the rebels and kumos senseis nodded in agreement. It was a very good plan.

Mai then spoke up and asked " What happens if the yagura appears? He has the sanbi within him as well."

"Dont worry bro if 3-o comes out I eight-o will tear him down yo." Bee rapped as he moved his hands in a freaking manner. The kumo nin all sighed in exasperation while the rebel nin were all blinking.

"We are sorry he is always like that." Darui said. After that all the genin left to roam the camp. Naruto went of on his own to try and train for a new move. He could proficiently use the lightening armor but felt that it was now time to send it of to the next level.

"Hey guys I am gonna go off on my own. I will see you guys tonight dont follow me." He said before jumping of. As he left Yugito sighed and Atsui cursed. Seeing this Mai asked

"Whats the matter?"

"Its Naruto he is about to do something extremely cool but foolishly dangerous." Samui amswered in Monotone.

"Oh should we spy on him then?" Mai asked in a curious voice.

"It wont work since he is a sensor. And 2 he will tell us what it is later on so its no point trying to find it out." one of The genin Alexa from Cs team answered.

"So tell me about Naruto what kind of guy is he?" asked Mai.

"Why do you want to know?" Yugito asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well he did save my life and I may be attracted to him. So I wanted to know about him." Mai answered.

"Back off girlfriend Naruto kun is mine nearly every female kumo genin said at the same time.

"I dont think so. According to him he is the last member of the Uzumaki clan so that automatically puts him in a CRA he will have to take several wives to restore his clan." Mai said with a smirk as the remaining kumo genin grumbled knowing she was right.

With Naruto.*

Naruto stood alone in a clearing. He took a deep breath in before activating his lightening armor. After calming himself into the armor. He began channelling his black lightening. Soon his usual calm blue in the armor was replaced by a frantic black. He then put all of his focus into maintaining the black lightening armor for as long as he could. Just when he was about to lose control he decided to give a speed check and rushed forward to hit a tree. It was over in a flash of black. The tree was in two pieces and Naruto was standing behind it breathing heavily.

He grinned to himself. He knew one thing, the black lightening armor was very much possible all he needed was to get the next excercise of black lightening manipulation down. He then crossed his fingers and created 300 clones. He said to then "All right guys lets do This. 250 of you on black lightening manipulation. 50 of you on to the seals we will need in one month." The clones nodded before setting of to work.

From a far Darui and Bee were watching the blond maelstorm with wide eyes. "He really is a genius. To be able to create and maintain a black lightening armor even if just for a few minutes is nothing short of Amazing. Isnt it?" Bee asked his voice unnaturally serious for once.

"I agree. He will make an amazing Raikage one day. If he manages to master the black lightening armor by the end of this mission he will be known around the elemental nations as the black flash of kumo." Darui replied.

"Arent you going to give him advice on the 3rd and arguable the hardest step in black lightening manipulation?" Bee asked

"No he is already going way to fast. Using those clones he will be done by the end of the month. Arent you going give him any more chakra to increase the number of clones he can produce?" Darui asked back.

"No I want him to learn to be self dependent but willing to accept help when the situation requires it. Its my part in the upbringing of our upcoming Raikage." Bee answered with a grin.

"That is an important quality." Darui said as he nodded his head in agreement. Both of them then fell silent as they watched Naruto up his resistance seals to level 5. He then struggled to move around the clearing. Both Darui and Bee had only one thought at that moment. " _Why do you try so hard Naruto? Kids your age dont put their bodies on the line like you do."_

Unbeknownst to them after the encounter with his family his resolve to grow stronger had flared up again. There was no way in hell he would forgive them or let them use him again.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. ALSO CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS DRACO1127 AND SLAVIC WARRIOR. BOTH OF THEM ARE AMAZING WRITERS YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED.**


	7. Mission Over

Naruto was panting in the clearing he was using to train. Currently he waswas extremely pissed considering the fact that there was yet another konoha team here. It seemed Zabuza had convinced the Yondaime to send a team from konoha tp help in the in change of a few silent killing techniques.

The reason Naruto was pissed was because the Jonin that konoha sent was might gai who constantly shouted that it was unyouthful of naruto to stay away from home. Naruto because of mission grounds let his senseis handle any diplomatic matters while he trained and created the seals they would need.

He suddenly straightened up as he felt a presence behind him and said "Come on out I know you are there." As he finished Neji hyuga a genin from the konoha team stepped into the clearing with a sneer plastered on his face. Seeing him Naruto sighed a bit Neji had been trying to get under his skin ever since they met.

Naruto however kept his control in check as he had no intention of endangering the mission. "So what do you want hyuga?"

"You will talk to me with Respect kumo nin." Neji snarled but naruto had enough.

"I've got no reason to. I am stronger than you and have way more respect then you do. So back off and don't endanger my mission. Or else." Naruto stated in a cold voice.

"Or else what you'll take my eyes to kumo? Please the branch seal will destroy them before you get the chance." Neji scoffed but soon turned slightly fear ful when he saw Narutos smile.

"In case you forgot hyuga I am a level 10 seals master in uzumaki seal arts. And your seal is a deviant from an uzumaki seal it will take me 5 minutes to remove it and take your eyes. So don't tempt me." Naruto said.

Neji slightly backed away before he turned and left the clearing. Naruto then shuushined away for the final meeting between the rebels before they put his plan into action. His seals were ready and now the only thing left was execution.

Entering the meeting hall he moved in and sat down with the rest of the kumo contingent and waited for the others to appear. Soon the main rebel leaders appeared along with the konoha team and the meeting began.

"So Everything is ready I presume?" Mei asked.

"It is my clones are planting the seals as we speak. We should be able to attack tomorrow night." Naruto answered.

"So Me, Zabuza and mangetsu will be leading our personal groups to three different fortresses. One will be taken by Konoha and what about you guys.?" asked Mei.

"We will be taking 4 of them. I will be taking one solo so don't worry about Man power." Naruto calmly said.

The kumo contingent sighed. They knew Naruto was going to go through his very cool but Foolish routine and knew they couldnt stop him. Mei looked the kumo jonin who merely nodded in response. The plan was set and now they were going to go on a full frontal assault.

(The next day)

All the groups were ready and had left. Just as Naruto was about to leave he was stopped by Mai and haku two girls he had grown considerably close to over the last month. He did find them attractive and he wouldnt mind bringing the two of them in to his life. What stopped him was that he didn't want to force himself on them. It was a bonus that Yugito liked the duo.

"Whats wrong Mai chan, Haku Chan?" Naruto said as he saw them.

Both of them looked at each other before Mai stepped forward and kissed Naruto square on the lips. Leaving Naruto stunned. His confusion only grew when Haku stepped forward and did the same. Naruto stood there stunned as Haku and Mai chuckled at his frozen expression.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well Naruto kun truth be told both of us fell for you. You are sweet, Caring, not a pervert, strong and honorable. You actually won us over. We already have talked to Yugito and she doesn't mind if we join your CRA." Mai said with a blush as haku nodded with her cheeks painted pink.

"Wow I am one lucky bastard. I guess you guys came here to tell me to be careful right? If yes don't worry I wouldn't keep my Neko hime, Hyo Hime, and Yo hime waiting. See you on the other side." Naruto said as he activated his Lightening armor and flashed away.

As soon as Naruto reached position he spoke through a Radio and said "Black Crystal in position over." A few minutes later he received the following signals.

"Octapops in position." Bee said

"Dull life in position." darui said

"Rhyme in position." Cee said

"Lava in position." Mei said.

"Dissolving white head in position. I am going to kill you brat." Mangetsu said.

"Cow man in position. Kid prepare for torture." Zabuza growled out.

"Team youth in position. Let us get this youthful mission underway."

"Alright then the mission is a go. Fuin kai!!!." As soon as Naruto said that at once 8 different fortresses had their defenses broken and all of the rebel forces charged in at once to take over the fortress.

Their was no specific difficulty for them to over throw the hold the mizukage held in these fortresses. The element of surprise along with the sheer fire power of the allies was enough to beat and capture the people gaurding the fortesses. Some of the people who escaped all Ran away to the remaining 2 fortresses. However there was one fortress where not even a single mist nin had survived. It was the fortress that Naruto had invaded. The only thing the civilians who had been living inside could see was a Black blur that was slicing down on the mist nin leaving no one alive.

Mei had then sent some of her strongest operatives along with a decent number of ninjas to reestablish order in those fortresses. Naruto had immediately rushed into action by creating brand new barrier seals that replaced the old weak ones into near impenetrable ones. Something that Mei was very thankful for his seals had ensured that even a kage level shinobi couldnt break them unless they were adept at uzumaki sealing arts.

A week after the take over everyone except naruto was seated in the meeting room to discuss what was to happen next untill a chunnin bursted into the room and shouted "Mei sama yagura and his army are here theyve got the village surrounded. Naruto san has been pushing the army back but he needs back up."

The kumo contingent along with Mei mangetsu and Zabuza rushed to Narutos aid. They were surprised when they found a panting Naruto holding his white blade, he was surrounded by a layer of black lightening something that caused nearly everyones eyes to pop out. Specifically Darui and Bee. They looked around and saw that Naruto was surrounded by bodies and he was facing a scowling Yagura.

Feeling the familiar signatures behind him he said "Mai chan throw me a soldier pill, while the rest of you go and take out the other nin that are attacking. I will take care of yagura."

Everyone hesitated before following the blondes instructions. He had completely ignored the rank and had rescued a large number of people by keeping the Opposers out.

"So shall we continue Mizukage san?" Asked naruto as he pointed his sword at Yagura.

"You think you can beat me brat?" Yagura growled at the reason he had almost lost the war.

"No I know I can All I need is one hit on you and you lose. It doesnt even have to be lethal hit a mere tap will be enough." Naruto said as he felt his chakra coming back to him courtesy of a food pill.

"Oh and how do you intend to do that." yagura said as he released his 3 tailed state and got ready to fight.

"How about I show you." naruto said as he flared his black lightening armor. Both the nins rushed at each other naruto using his speed and superior Kenjutsu skills while yagura used his natural water affinity along with his biju to counter it.

This continued for a few moments after which Naruto was pushed back. However Yagura soon spotted the smirk on narutos face and asked "What are you smiling about kid I am about to kill you, you know."

"This. Fuin." Naruto finished with a ram sign and suddenly yagura felt the gravity on the area increase by 10 fold. He wasnt able to move and was now kneeling on the ground as Naruto casually walked up to him before slamming two gyogo fuins on his biju seal. As soon as he applied the first one yagura felt The sanbis chakra leaving him. The second one completely took away the feeling of having the beast in him. Naruto then noticed a glazed look in yagura eyes and was about to kill him when Yagura said "Wait what happened where am I? Who was that red eyed man.?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that and instead of killing yagura he knocked him out so that Mei could do a little more research on the case.

He then applied a supression seal on yagura before releasing his gravity seal. He then released his black lightening armor and turned to walk away only to fell unconcious at his second step. The only thing he remembered was seeing the worried faces of Haku and Mai. Both of them immediately rushed to the hosiptal letting the rest of the gaurds take care of yaguras body.

And Finally after a very long struggle the Civil war of the mist had been finally put to the close with The blood line rebels coming out on top. Naruto had suffered a severe case of Chakra exhaustion and was hence resting. He had yet to wake up. The konoha team had already collected there payment and had left.

While the kumo contingent stayed to discuss the terms of the treaty. It was decided that Suigetsu, haku and Mai would be the three sent to Kumo. It was mainly due to the fact that a political marriage between Naruto and the two girls had been fixed and that mangetsu wanted his brother to find his own path in life.

The treaty was signed and everyone was happy. The only thing left was for Naruto to wake up. Midway to the fourth day he groaned before waking up. Immediately he heard 3 sets of foot steps and 3 different shouts of "NARUTO KUN." He was glomped by 3 different hugs.

Bearily opening his eyes he saw he saw yugito, Mai and haku hugging him like there lives depended on it. Naruto then weakly returned the hug his reserve was no where near full and it would take a couple of days for him to get in travelling condition.

"So girls how you doing." He said trying to start up a conversation.

"You baka do you how worried we were?" Yugito sobbed as she hugged him.

"You idiot what were you thinking, when you decided to take on a whole army on your own." mai sobbed into his chest.

"Did you even consider what would have happened to us if something happened to you?" Haku whimpered.

Naruto sighed before he shifted a little and bought all 3 of the girls into a tighter hug. He held them all close before softly whispering only loud enough for them to hear. "I am really sorry. I didnt want to make you worried. The only thing in my mind was that I had to ensure your safety and keep you guys safe from the upcoming army. And nope I cant die not before I become the Raikage."

"You blond baka." All three girls said at once as he chuckled.

"Now then what happened while I was asleep?" Asked naruto.

"Oh the war is over." Mai said.

"Treaty has been agreed and signed." Yugito added

"We are going to kumo as soon as you are healthy." Haku said.

"What do you mean we?" Asked naruto.

"Oh mai and Haku were apart of the political marriage set up for you to signify the treaty. Suigetsu kun and Samui are engaged as well." Yugito explained as Naruto let out a shocked whistle.

"Wow That was nice. So you girls are ok with this?" Asked naruto

"Why wouldn't we be? We are friends and all 3 of us whole heartedly love you and you love us. You are already under CRA so it isnt much of a problem." Mai said with a shrugg.

"Ok then lets get going." Naruto said as he stood up and was about to leave when Mai, Haku and yugito pushed him back on tbe bed. Sighing he nodded before rolling of to sleep.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP.**


	8. Preparations

The group had just finished the mission and were back in kumo. Naruto was exhausted the use of the black lightening armor was taxing. He estimated that it would be around a couple of days before he could train again.

He was to busy in his thoughts to notice that the jonins were all frowning because of what the gate gaurds had told them. Bee then turned to all the genin and said "You guys head home and rest. Suigetsu you should go with my team to rest. Mai, Haku go with Naruto and yugito. Your senseis and I will handle the mission report."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but complied non the less. Everyone then went home accordingly. Naruto for one was very excited to see Erina again. He hoped that she wouldnt get worried because of his injuries. Tho he did wonder why Bee had become so serious. It was unlike that happy go lucky rapping hippy to take things seriously.

(With the Senseis)

"Its good we stopped at the gates. If not it would have created a troublesome situation." Darui said in monotone as the three Jonin made way to the Raikages office.

"I know what you mean. I knew they would come for negotiations but to think they would send the 3 of them to come. I think it would be best if Bee went over to Narutos place." Cee said making both Bee and Darui nod.

Bee then disappeared while darui and Cee and made way way to the meeting to back Ay up after all it was very rare for the Densetsu No Sanin to be seen together in one place in the current times.

Entering the office they saw the Sanin sitting across Ay as they talked. "Boss we are back." darui said

"Ah nice of you to join us. I did inform the gate gaurds to call you here. Now lets restart the meeting." Ay said.

"Aah yes please. We are here on the behalf of the yondaime hokage to negotiate a peace treaty with you." Tsunade said.

"And what makes you think that we want this treaty?" Ay asked.

"It will act as a major war deterrent to our enemies if they see 2 of the strongest Shinobi Villages allying together." Orochimaaru stated.

"That is a valid arguement and considering your alliance with Suna and ours with Kiri it would create a strong force. What are the terms?" Asked Ay.

"Both Villages will be sharing Jutsus. Blood lines will not be involved. Konoha will provide its medical services while kumo will assist us if any war breaks out. Finally the last thing that Konoha demands is the return of Naruto Namikaze." Jiraya said as he looked at the Raikage and waited for a response.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and the girls made way to their home and entered. He was soon barralled on to the ground by an excited Erina who shouted "Tou san I missed you."

Naruto felt a little pain but didnt flinch and hugged Erina back and said "I missed you to Eri chan. Were you good while I was away?"

"I good I good." She answered Giddily. Naruto then stood up and kissed her on the forehead before carrying her into the lounge. As he left Haku and Mai looked over at Yugito and asked

"Did she really call him tousan?"

"Yup. Naruto adopted her during the mission to the wave. He sees her like she was his own child and loves her very much. He also always makes time for her." Yugito answered. Both Haku and Mai smiled at the answer naruto was perfect after all.

(Back with the kages)

"I am sorry we wont accept this treaty." Ay stated in a matter of fact tone.

"May we know why?" asked tsunade.

"Mainly because you are asking me to return a poor boy to a hell hole. And that is ignoring the fact that he is my most promising genin." Ay stated.

"That promising genin belongs to konoha his home." Orochimaaru stated.

"This is so dull. I will not allow him to go back. He still has scars from all the beatings he endured in the place you call home. Heck it took him 2 years before he finally started sleeping without night mares. What makes you think wewe will send him back there." Darui said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

This information caught the sanin off gaurd. If naruto really was that effected it would be near impossible to get him back. However before Orochimaaru could answer Jiraya said "The village has changed they have realized their mistakes and are willing to make amends."

"Pretty early for them to realise dont you think? Naruto has already accepted kumo as his village. He has a family here and is loved by everyone. He is one of our most important Ninjas and will be the Raikage when boss steps down. He will not be returned." Cee said causing Jiraya to seeth.

"How about we ask Naruto what he wants.?" Orochimaaru asked.

"Will you go back if he decides to stay here?" asked Ay.

"We will but will you let him go if he decides to leave?" asked tsunade.

"Of course he may know most of my moves but I know he wont betray me by selling them out." Ay said before he turned to darui and asked him to get Naruto. Darui nodded before shuushining away.

(At Narutos place.)

Naruto was playing with Erina as the girls were getting used to their home. It was then that the door was knocked. Picking Erina up he made his way to the door and opened it revealing bee and darui. Both were wearing the battle heartened looks that earned them the titles of Kumos gaurdian and Kumos black death.

"Whats the matter Bee nisan, Darui sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Its konoha." Darui said.

"Wait one moment." Naruto said as he went back into his house and gave Erina to yugito. He told them that he was summoned by the Raikage and would be back soon. The girls nodded before bidding him good bye.

Naruto then turned on his shinobi mode. It was the mode he had developed after his first kill. In it he turned of all of his emotions leaving behind a battle ready warrior. Exiting the door he turned to his teacher and older brother figure and asked "Whats the matter?"

"Konoha sent the Densetsu no Sanin to negotiate a peace treaty. They want to take you back. Naturally Boss disagreed. Currently all of them are waiting in the room to see what you want to do." Darui answered.

"Those bastards..." Naruto seethed.

"Fine I will tell them exactly what I want. Lets go then." Naruto said as the 3 started walking towards the Raikages office.

(The office)

As he entered Naruto went up and hugged Ay and said "What can I do for you Oji sensei."

Ay chuckled good naturedly and said "Naruto these people would like to talk with you."

Naruto then turned to the sanin before he hardened his gaze and said "What Can I do for Densetsu no sanin? As far as I am concerned I cant think of anything I can help you with. Orochimaaru is the ninjutsu expert and has more jutsus than me. Jiraya is a seals master like me and I have no talent in medical ninjutsu. So what do you want?"

Jiraya frowned a little before he smiled and said "Now now naruto that isnt a way to talk to your godparents."

"Who the hell made you my godparents as far as I am concerned Mabui kaachan didnt name anyone to be my god parent." Naruto snarled.

"What do you mean your father and mother back in konoha named us as your god parents. And we are here to take you back. Don't you want to come back to your family. We will even give you a couple of good marriage contracts with the Uchihas and Hyugas." Jiraya said.

"Not interested I already have girlfriends and I am not interested in what you offer me. You can take your offers and leave. I made kumo my home and no thing is going to change that." Naruto hotly said. Enraged that the man thought he could be bribed into returning.

"Well I guess that answers that. Naruto will not be going to konoha. So you can take the offer for peace treaty and throw it out the window. Also you may leave as the negotiations are closed." Ay said.

"Wait Naruto don't you want to join the Uzumaki clan in konoha?. Dont you know it was kumo who killed the majority of the clan in Uzuhiogakure?" Tsunade asked trying the emotional approach to get naruto to leave with them.

"In that order than. The uzumaki clan in konoha is fake. Since I am the first born of the last heir it automatically makes me the next head. I have already undertaken the rite to clan head when I visited Uzuhio for sealing materials. And 2 it was time of war and Ay oji wasnt in charge so them wiping out Uzuhio doesnt affect my judgement." Naruto calmly answered.

The three sanin looked on in disbelief before jiraya pointed a finger at Ay and said "You must have had a seal on him."

As soon as he finished all 5 of the kumo nin burst in to laughter much to the confusion of the Sanin. Naruto was the first one to recover. He looked at The sanin and said " I am a level 10 uzumaki style sealing master. My skill in seals matches the skill of the Yellow flash and the Benihime I am pretty sure I can dispell any seal placed on me. Now then if that is all you may leave."

The 3 Sanin grumbled before they left. As they left Ay turned to Naruto and said "You do know that they will be back for more right?"

"I am sure they will. However nothing they do will change my view. They have done enough to screw my life already." Naruto answered as the room went quiet too quiet for narutos liking.

"What?" He asked getting a little annoyed.

"You do know that you rapped and it was better than bee." Ay stated.

"Damn I didnt notice." Naruto said as he left a frozen Bee in the room. Soon bee unfroze and ran after Naruto shouting about a new comrade in the art of rapping. Ay sighed knowing how troublesome things were about to come. He had to also consider the new nins and promotions specifically for Naruto. After all not many genin can beat a kage.

(The next day.)

"Alright then Mai Haku and Suigetsu you will be the brand new team 12 with Shi Yuqi being your sensei. I wish the 3 of you good luck." Ay said to the 3 new genin in front of him.

The 3 of them nodded before bowing out and leaving the room. Ay then turned to Naruto and said "I want to promote you tp chuunin. Specifically after your laurals in the mist you are being called the black flash of kumo. Any reason for that title?"

"Well I may have or may not have created the black lightening version of the Lightening armor." Naruto answered as he scratched his cheek.

Ay blinked once blinked twice blinked thrice before he calmly said "Training ground 6 in one hour. No exception."

Naruto shivered as Ay only used that tone when the training was going to be more brutal than having to listen to Bee rapping. He sighed before he left to get ready for a torture session.

(In konoha)

The Densetsu no Sanin had just arrived back in the village and were making way to Minatos office in the hokages tower to deliever their reports. As they entered the room they saw Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina along with the 3 elders in the room.

"Welcome back how did it go?" Minato asked.

"Can the elders leave for this as it is a personal family matter." Jiraya said as he looked at Minato.

The elders were about to object when Hiruzen cut in and said in the voice that made him the shinobi no kami back in his day. "It would be good for you to leave. The topic in discussion has nothing to do with Village security."

The elders grumbled but nodded non the less. Tsunade then said "The ANBU as well."

Minato sighed before he signalled the 4 ANBU in the room to leave. As they left Orochimaaru turned to the wall and stabbed it with a kunai bringing out a dead ANBU with a Ne mask.

"It seems danzo is getting a little bolder don't you think." Hiruzen asked around the room as Kushina clasped her hands together and activated the privacy seals in the room.

"It seems that way. Now what did they say is Naruto coming back?" asked Minato.

"He isnt. He has no love or attachment to the konoha. We offered him marriage contracts with both the Uchiha and the hyuga and he turned us down. It seems that we truly have pushed him farther than anything thought possible." Orochimaaru explained.

"Did you tell him about us?" Kushina asked desperation in her voice Evident.

"We did he however stated that he has no family what so ever in konoha." Tsunade said in a sad voice.

"But wouldnt he want to come back here? I mean his parents siblings everyone is here." Minato asked.

"Its because of the complete extent of what happened to him. His sensei told us that he had nightmares about the torture he was subjected to at Konoha. Even now he still has the scars from those days." Jiraya said with a sad sigh.

As he finished talking the room went silent as they took in what the Sanin had told him. Minato was raking his brain trying to find a way to have Naruto forgive them and return to konoha. He decided to back of for now and focus on securing a deal with kumo when the chuunin exams came around.

His thought process was cut off when Hiruzen spoke and said "I think we should back of from trying to bring him back. His health may be of Issue if he is forced. I think it would be best to have him as an envoy. Also before you make another parental mistake I suggest you apologise to him."

"Ah that is a good idea on the envoys. I guess I will talk to Ay personally when the chuunin exams come around." Minato exclaimed.

Hiruzen just lightly shook his head with a small frown. _" The path he is walking on will more or less likely destroy any chance of a come back for Naruto. It seems that I will have to help in the upcoming negotiations."_

(Back in kumo)

Naruto was laying on the ground panting heavily as he glared at the Amused Ay standing over him. "That was a very nice move Naruto. However its toll on your body is something that we need to work on."

"I think I also need to improve my chakra control and black lightening manipulation. It takes a lot of focus to use. I will lose against an opponent who is ready for the pace." Naruto said he sat up but kept on panting.

"Thats right and a good assessment. Its because of that we will be upping your gravity seals by 3 times. You wont be going on missions for the month. I will be once again training you personally." Ay said as Naruto gaped at him a little.

"Why the month sensei?" asked Naruto

"Because of the upcoming Chuunin exams in konoha." Ay answered as he left his answer hanging around in the air.

BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	9. Prelude Chuunin exams

"But Ay jiji you said you were going to promote me to chuunin because of my performance on missions?" Naruto said as he desperately tried to find a loop hole.

"I was but then I decided against it. The chuunin exams are a countries display of strength and you are our strongest genin." Ay said.

"Aww come on Jiji how about this I take the next chuunin exams and not the upcoming ones." Naruto argued.

"Not going to happen. Konoha holds the number one position in the hidden village ranking. While we are very similar in terms of power they hold the position because of winning three consecutive shinobi wars. Displaying our strength over there will send a major message." Ay explained.

"But Jiji..." Naruto whined.

"No buts young man. How about this if you kick ass in the exams I spend a week with you creating new shoton moves." Ay said with a hidden smirk. He knew Naruto loved experimentation and learning he'd jump at this chance.

"Awesome you got it. I'll kick ass so bad that no one will know what hit them." Naruto said as he jumped a little bit.Ay chuckled a little before ruffling Narutos hair and sending him off to his home with instructions to come back here tomorrow for a thorough Training session. Ay returned to the office where he drew up the paper work he needed to send to konoha regarding the teams that entered the fire country.

(The Next day at Konoha.)

Minato sighed as he looked at his daughters team. They were once again here asking for a C rank mission. However before he could answer then a chuunin walked in and said "Hokage sama there is a letter from the Raikage and kumo."

"Give it to me." Minato said urgently.

He opened the letter and after reading it he gave out a small smile. "Whats in the letter tou san?" Yui asked after seeing Minatos smile.

"Oh its just a notice from the Raikage regarding the teams they will be sending. Your brother is among the genin being sent by kumo." Minato answered.

"That means we will have a chance to talk and convince him to come back. Dattebane." Kushina happily said.

The other members of the team coughed getting the topic back on hand. Soon they got the mission to go to Sunagakure to hand over a document that was set in to improve the trade between the two villages.

(In kumo )

The trio from the Mist village were hard at work. There jonin sensei was one who had techniques from all of the elements making him the ideal sensei for them. All three of them were furthering their manipulation and control for their elements along with bolstering their arsenal while strengthening there current techniques.

Team Bee being the kenjutsu specialists were working to get to the next level in sword arts. They were hoping to get at least 4 new moves mastered in time for the chuunin exams.

Meanwhile with team 9 darui was working with both Yugito and Atsui increasing their arsenal with jutsu while helping them also improve their taijutsu and kenjutsu styles. Naruto meanwhile was being put through his paces by Ay. He was mainly focusing on his chakra control, manipulation and physical strength. He would definitely increase his control over his black lightening armor by the time for the chuunin exams.

(Time skip one month)

"Alright you guys are among kumos elite genin teams. I have utmost faith in your fighting poweress go and prove the might of kumo in these exams." Ay said as he stood at the gate and addressed the 4 genin teams in front of him.

"You betcha Jiji we will make you proud." Naruto (who was wearing a kakashi like mask) said loudly as the other genin noddded. Ay chuckled as he then watched the teams run of to konoha.

His face then turned a little serious he had not sent Naruto and his team without security. He had sent a strongly worded letter to Minato that if anything and he meant anything happened to naruto or any other genin which was not remotely related to the exams it would mean an all out war.

Minato obviously did assure him nothing would happen and even invited him for peace talks during the exams. Ay knew he would need to address the Issue soon as even his own council despite being suck ups to naruto wanted a treaty to go through. After all a treaty between 4 great villages would unnerve about everyone.

(4 days later konohas gates)

"Who goes there?" Asked a chuunin gate guard at konohas gates.

"Kirabi from kumo leading the delegation of genins taking part in the chuunin exams." Bee said.

"Alright then I want all of you to sign in before reporting in the hokages office." The chuunin said to which Bee nodded before everyone signed in their names. The gate guards blinked when they saw narutos name and blinked however he couldnt see Narutos face due to his mask and hence couldnt confirm anything.

Making their way to the hokage building bee walked up to the secretary and said "Yo we here for the chuunin exams yo." ThThe kumo group sighed tiredly while the secretary blinked in confusion.

Darui went up before explaining the whole situation after which the secretary stood up and led them to the hokages office. Inside the office Bee said "Yo Miinaato Its good to see yo bro."

"Bee its been a while. I presume you are here for the chuunin exams?" Asked Minato as he studied the group of kumo genin before his eyes fell on to Naruto. He stared at him for a few moments before he turned back to bee who nodded at his initial question.

"Very well then please go to the golden leaf hotel. We have arrangements ready. However would it be possible for me to speak with Naruto for a moment?" Minato asked.

Bee and the other Jonin nodded and left the room ignoring the looks of incredulity that Naruto was sending there way. Naruto in the end sighed since he knew that there was no way out of the situation. Hence he began schooling his emotions he needed to keep his anger in check and not cause any political incident that konoha could use as a leverage against kumo.

"What do you require of me hokage dono?" Naruto asked in a stoic monotone.

Minato sadly sighed the tone his own son had used was a completely professional one. He would have to tred very carefully. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. And since when did a father need a reason to speak to his own son."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger and at the mere guts of the man in front of him. He took a deep breath before saying "Forgive me hokage dono but I do not have a father. I was abandoned a long time ago after all. And as for How I am doing I am doing very very well thank you. Now is that all?"

"One more question would you like to have lunch with us?" Asked Minato.

"I will have to decline hokage dono since I am in no way related to you and have team that is more than likely waiting for me to arrive. Good day." Naruto said as he stood up and left the room.

Minato found himself unconciously raising his arm in an attempt to stop naruto but naruto himself had already walked out the door gently closing it behind him. He lightly closed his fist and bought his hand back down letting a solitary tear escape his eyes.

Because of his folly and blatant favouritism his son was now gone and it seemed that no amount of work would bring back the trust that he once had towards his family. Sighing he knew that the only thing he could do now was to find a way to enter a peace treaty with kumo and maybe convince Ay to talk to Naruto about at least easing up to the idea of opening up to his blood family.

(With Naruto)

Naruto briskly walked out of the building before breathing in a heavy sigh of relief. The talk had gone better than he could of hoped for it to go. Now all he had to do was find the golden leaf hotel and re unite himself with his teammates and friends. As he walked however an important realisation struck him. He had no idea where the hell the golden leaf hotel was.

As he walked with his hands in his pocket he spotted sayuri uchiha walking out of a shop with a few bags. Remembering the conversation he had with her and the fact that she was one person in the village whose presence he could Naruto walked up to her and said "Its been a while hasnt it kunoichi san."

Sayuri jumped before looking back and spotted naruto who was giving her an eye smile that her sensei would be proud of. In the beginning however she did not recognise naruto his mask but soon after looking at the blond hair and diamond blue eyes.

"Naruto san?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"Got it in one give kunoichi san here a prize. How are you kunoichi san.?" Asked naruto.

"First of all my name isnt Kunoichi san its Sayuri second of all What the hell are you doing in konoha and 3rd of all I am very well thank you." Sayuri said with a pout which made her look infinitely cute in Narutos opinion.

"Alright sayuri chan. I am here in konoha for the chunin exams that are taking place in a weeks time. Also is there any thing else you would like to ask me about?" Asked naruto.

"Umm would you like me to show you around the village. I mean navigation would be tough for you. We could also grab a bite to eat." Sayuri said with a small barely noticeable blush adorning her cheeks.

"Ho are asking me out on a date Sayuri chaaaaan." Naruto asked his eyes having a teasing glow.

"What no I was only offering to show you around as a fellow acquaintance." Sayuri quickly retorted as the blush on her cheeks amplified.

Naruto in response merely chuckled at her expense before patting her on the head making her blush reach atomic levels. He then said "I was just teasing you sayuri chan. Would you be kind enough to show me to Golden Leaf hotel so that I may meet up with my team.? And as for your offer to show me around I will take you up on that on another day."

Sayuri nodded with a smile before she turned and walked towards the golden leaf. It was a 20 minute walk after which they arrived at the Hotel. Naruto turned to sayuri and said "Thank you for bring me here sayuri chan. Now let me escort you to your home after all it isnt safe for girl like you to travel alone at this hour."

"Hey I am not just a girl I am an awesome Kunoichi." Sayuri said as she pouted once more.

Naruto chuckled at her cute expression once again before patting her on the head. He then said "Thats true but there are drunk shinobi out there who could take advantage of you. Now lets go." She could only dumbly nod as he escorted her back to the uchiha compound.

He then gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before bidding her good bye and leaving. Sayuri stood there stunned before she bought up her free hand and touched the place she had felt his lips on. She squealed in an un uchiha like manner before running of into the compound. Truth be told she had a minor crush on Naruto ever since she first saw him. She right now was on cloud nine.

However she didny have time to enjoy as their was an upcoming storm that would shake the very bases of their lives.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	10. Catching up

(The next day council room)

The council was in uproar when they learnt that naruto was back in the village as kumo ninja. They were also mad about the fact that the kumo contingent were given one of the largest training grounds in the village and that the training couldnt be spied upon for reasons un known.

"I cant believe why you arent trying to make him stay here minato he is your son after all." Hisashi the hyuga clan head said.

"I have tried he refuses to talk to me and I cant force un less i want a full on war with kumo. They are just as strong as us and I for one dont want the kids to fight again." Minato said.

"I dont see why not after all they are all just tools for the village to use." Koharu stated before she was hit by a very strong and potent wave of Killing intent. The intent released by minato made the whole room shake. Everyone in the room was once again reminded of why Minato was given the rank of flee on site.

"Let me remind you of the belief that this village was built on councillor. It was made to use the will of fire to defend the village from harm and to make sure that our young children don't have to fight. Dishonour that belief again and I will kill you where you stand. Am I clea counciller?" Asked Minato

"Hai hokage sama." Koharu said as she sweated profusely under the immense pressure being exerted by Minato.

Danzo then spoke "That still doesnt explain why we don't know of the training that the team is doing in that training ground."

"They may have a seals master with them who set up privacy seals. Its not illegal or wrong every village is entitled to its secrets." Minato said with a shrugg.

"You are becoming senile Minato, I think you are unfit to run the village." Danzo said with a little seeth.

"Hmm thats interesting danzo, where were you when Iwa launched that invasion hmm or better where were you when kyubi attacked? You talk as if you are the one who defended the village but in truth you just hid back in your bunker like the coward you are. You arent fit to be a leader so back off." Minato condescendingly replied.

Danzo seethed as the clan heads and hiruzen snickered at the old war hawk. The meeting then went of without a hitch after which everyone left. As they did only minato and hisashi were left. Not noticing his best friend and team mates presence minato gave a very tired sigh and slumped on his seat.

"You look like shit you know?" Asked Hisashi.

"Thats because I feel like shit. My life has been downhill of late and I cant see whats happening in my personal life. My son hates me and is completely indifferent. Heck he doesn't even acknowledge us as family." Minato sadly said.

"I know how you feel Minato if its any conciliation I will be more than willing to talk to him for you. I was rather fond of the boy before he left." Hisashi said.

"You were? I thought you hated pranking?" Minato asked. To his immense surprise hisashi broke out into a fit of laughter.

Minato then brought his hands together and Jokingly said " The cold and stoic Hisashi hyuga is laughing it must be the end of the world."

Hisashi didnt mind at all since Minato was a brother to him. "Oh come now minato you insult me. Who do you think helped him with all the pranks on the hyuga estate?"

"Wait you were in on them??? Those pranks cost me weeks of paper work." Minato shouted.

"Yes I know. The kid came to me asking on how to get to you for ignoring his 5th birthday. On my side the council was being a headache. So I told him to prank the hyuga elders. In fact I left the gate open for him to operate. In the end the elders were put in their place, I got a good laugh out of it and he got back at you through paper work." Hisashi said.

"You know I hate you right?" Minato grumbled.

"Nah we both know where an oblivious old fool would be without me and hizashi. Anyways I'll try and talk with naruto soon you should come by for a game of poker." Hisashi said as he walked out the door.

Minato could only dumbly nod as he saw his best friend leave the room. With that he flashed back to his home. At his home he found his wife cooking while his daughter was practicing with her kunai back in the ground. He tiredly plopped down on the sofa.

"Rough day honey?" Asked kushina.

"Define rough." He tiredly replied.

Kushina sadly looked at Minato she knew he completely blamed himself for narutos departure and looking at their sons current indifference she knew it was eating him up immensely on the inside.

"There there honey He will eventually come around. All we need to do is to wait for him just like he waited for us." Kushina soothingly said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I know but that doesnt make it hurt less. I have wronged my family. I made him feel like an orphan even though I know how horrible that feeling is. I want to make it up to him but he is so far of that I cant even see him anymore." Minato sadly replied.

Kushina didnt reply and opted her husbands shoulders helping him to relax. Yui sighed sadly as she heard all that. She missed playing with her brother. Even when they were young he used to cheer her up when she had a bad training session or if someone made fun of her red hair. She just wanted her brother back. Maybe she would ask his girlfriend for help. For now she needed the hot springs.

(Elsewhere training ground 43)

"Alright everyone that is enough for today. Since the exam is tomorrow I want all of you to go around and relax so that you are in prime form tomorrow. Also Naruto the raikage said you cant use your black lightening." Darui stated as he addressed the genin in front of him.

"Alright sensei." The genin chorused as they all except naruto left. Looking at naruto darui said "Whats wrong naruto?"

Naruto who had his hands crossed flared his chakra and entered his black lightening form and said "I am not tired sensei lets spar." Naruto finished as he charged himself at the jonins hence beginning the spar.

The remaining guys decided to go back to their hotel room to rest up. While the girls decided to go and relax at the local hotsprings. And made their way there. Inside thethe hotsprings Samui, Yugito, Haku and Mai found sayuri and yui already in there.

The quietly entered and sat down in the water giving sighs of relaxation. "That hits the spot." Haku moaned blissfully.

"I agree." Yugito moaned out.

"Nothing better than a soak after sparing with Naruto kun." Mai moaned

"Its cool." Samui said stoically once again showing of her control over her emotions.

Sayuri looked at them before scooting over and introducing herself. "Hi my name is sayuri uchiha whats yours." She said a little shyly. After her first run in with naruto in the wave she had been rethinking her life and had become rather humble and quite.

"Ni yugito. These are Samui, Haku and mai." Yugito said with a grin.

Everyone enthusiastically started talking about random stuff. That was when Yui said "Ano can you tell me more about naruto?"

"Why do you want to know namikaze?" Yugito asked.

"I-i-i.." yui started

"You what?" Growled haku.

"J-j-ust.." Yui tried to say.

"Just what take him and ignore him again?" Mai sternly interjected.

"I JUST WANT MY BROTHER DAMMIT. He was everything to me when we were kids. Always looking out for me. Cheering me up at my failures or when I was sad. I hate myself it was because of me that kaa and tou san ignored and pushed him away." Yui shouted out in frustation and sadness as she let a few tears escape her eyes.

Yugito looked at her incredulously and found herself looking for lies in the eyes of the red head but was unable to find anything. " ** _You know kitten I think she is telling the truth we should help her. Your mate may get back his sister."_**

 _"How should we do it Nibi?"_ Yugito asked her tenant.

" ** _I dont know kitten you should first get her to stop crying. I will try to get kyubi to losen up as well. Now go."_** Nibi said.

Nodding mentally she scooted over to the sobbing red head and patted her back as she said "There there. I can tell you geniunely miss Naruto kun. We will talk to him about you and you alone. Now stop crying."

"You guys really mean it?" Asked Yui. At seeing all of them nod she jumped and happily exclaimed "Yatta we are going to be the best of friends." She then jumped on the 4 Kumo kunoichis and hugged them all.

"Alright then lets all go to naruto right now and have him talk to You. I am sure he will come around." Mai said with a clap of her hand as the kunoichis all left at once dragging each other along the way.

On the way to the hotel they spotted a beaten, bruised and bleeding Naruto walking towards the hotel. The girls gasped when they saw his beaten state and rushed to him.

"Kami Naruto kun what happened to you?" Asked Yugito as she Mai, Haku and sayuri all began to check the the full extent of his injuries.

"I am fine Just went a little to far in training. Getting hit by 100 rai bunshins does its damage to you. And I didnt know youd be worried Sayuri chaaaan." Naruto explained before finishing his talk with a teasingly long suffix.

Said Uchiha sputtered out refusals which continued Untill she bonked Naruto on the head and said. "Baka I am worried about you could you please not make fun of me right now?"

Naruto chuckled good naturedly before patting the girls head causing the said uchiha to blush red. Naruto then rose his eyebrow when he saw the fidgeting red head. He quizzically looked at his fiances and saw that they were giving him the We'll talk later look.

Naruto then sighed and wiped a little blood from his cheek before saying " I am going to get a shower and then change. We can talk after that. The park would be a good place. I doubt that the locals will find it comforting that the hokages daughter in a hotel that is predominantly filled with Kumo ninja."

The girls nodded before heading of to the park. Yui for her part was fidgetting as she waited for her brother to come and talk to her. Naruto arrived some 20 mins later this time much cleaner and healthier looking than his beaten condition from a few minutes ago. As he arrived yugito walked upto him and whispered "Listen to her she is telling the truth." Naruto nodded before kissing her on the cheek and moving to the bench where Yui was sitting.

Sitting down beside her he saw that his usual loud mouth of a sister was awfully quiet and was fidgeting. Sighing he decided to forgive her. Her body language was more than enough evidence that she wanted him back. Also in all of his conscience he couldnt blame her. She had her mothers brain and he knew she couldnt think complicated things. Also he realized it would be foolish to push her away since his neglection wasnt her fault rather it was his parents decision.

So he decided to ease her up a little bit and said "Its been a long while hasnt it imouto chan. How have you been doing i hope no one made fun of you while I was away?"

Hearing him speak she launched herself at with with a cry of nisan. She sobbed into his chest as he tenderly rubbed her back. "There there yui Your brother is here. Even if there is no going back to hokage dono I am still your brother. Never forget that now tell me about your life than I will tell you mine."

Yui then nodded as both brother and sister began catching up to there lives telling them of all the friends they had made and of all the small day to day things. Needless to say by the time they returned to their estates they were both significantly happier.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	11. Chuunin exams arc Part 1

"So date after the exams?" Naruto asked as he and his girlfriends roamed around the village just a day before the chunin exams.

"That would be nice." Mai replied as yugito and Haku nodded.

"Tho I think you can call sayuri chan as well she is fun to be around with." Yugito said with the other girls nodding.

"Alright then I will ask her when I see her." Naruto said making the other 3 nod. Suddenly he heard yui shout

"Put konohamaaru down."

Making his way to the scene he found a suna nin with makeup and a cat outfit holding an 8 year old boy by the scruff of his neck. Will a dirty blond haired girl with a large fan was standing behind him.

Naruto calmly moved forward and said "Lady how about you put the kid down. Flaunting your strength against someone who isnt even a ninja will get you no where."

"You bastard I am a guy." The cat wearing outfit said.

"I am terribly sorry your make up threw me off." Naruto said.

"Its not make up you bastard its war paint." The cat costume nin said.

"Whatever please let the kid or else." Naruto said as he finished with a wave of killer intent that made the cat like nin shiver. He contemplated what to do and decided to act tough.

"As if kumo trash can do something to me." He said before rearing his fist. However before he could hit the boy he was on the ground face first with crystaline kunai on his throat.

Naruto then said in an eerily calm voice "Insult my village again and I will make you wish you were dead." He then got up and walked back to his group who were watching with wide eyes.

The blond girl was surprised beyond measure, some one her age was moving at speeds she couldnt even follow. Naruto then stopped and said "Come out of the tree Uchiha and red head."

Suddenly a red head who had a tattoo of love on his forehead appeared in a sand shuushin. "Kankuro, temari you are a disgrace to our village."

"But gaara..." the cat like kankuro tried to say but was cut of when gaara said

"Kankuro shut up ... or I will kill you."

Kankuro then wisely shut up as Gaara turned to the konoha and kumo ninjas before saying " I apologize for my siblings actions."

"Meh no harm done." Naruto said with an airy wave of his hand.

The boy nodded before saying "Are you taking part in the chuunin exams?"

Naruto merely nodded in response. Gaara then said "Mother looks forward to taste your blood." With that he disappeared in a sand shuushin.

Naruto was about to walk of when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw that it was the boy that he had just helped. Benting to the kids height he said "Hey kid how can I help you?"

"That was awesome Nisan one moment you were there the next moment you had him on the ground with that black shiny kunai. How did you do that?" Konohamaaru asked.

Naruto smiled before ruffling the boys head and saying "By training kiddo. And as for that shiny kunai that was my kekkai genka shoton." Naruto finished as he created a crystaline figure of the kyubi and handed it to konohamaaru who was looking at it with wide eyes.

"Take this as a gift to remember me when you become the hokage in the future." Naruto said before ruffling the boys head again.

Konohamaaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes before saying "How did you know that I wanted to be the hokage?"

"You have the same hidden look in your eyes as me. I am being touted to be the godaime raikage when my uncle steps down. I will be waiting to meet you as a fellow kage." Naruto said with an eye smile.

"You bet nisan I will become the hokage. Say ni chan what is your name." Konohamaaru asked.

Naruto stood before walking away taking a couple of steps forward he turned his head and said "Uzumaki Naruto I will see you around kono.".

"Wait how do you know my name naruto ni chan?" Konohamaaru asked.

"That loud mouth over there shouted it so loud that nearly the whole village heard it." Naruto said as he pointed at Yui who blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey dont embarrass my boss like that she'll be the godaime hokage." Konohamaaru said with a small glare.

Naruto smiled before he ruffled yui head and said "Its nice that you care for her that way kono make sure to keep on supporting her." Saying that he nodded to his group before they left.

As they left one sasuke uchiha angrily glared at Naruto as he thought " _How can he be so strong I am an uchiha that power should be mine."_

Ne Ne boss is he your boy friend?" konohamaaru giddily asked. However he was quickly bonked on the head by an embarrassed yui who said.

"No you idiot he is my brother."

"Huh you have an older brother boss? Why was he wearing the kumo head band?" Asked konohamaaru.

"Thats a long story that I dont want to talk about kono. Maybe when you are older. Now he is way to far off to come back." yui sadly said as she walked of with a solemn look on her face.

"So naruto what are you going to do?" Asked Haku.

"Nothing really haku chan I think I am going to go and get a dip in that waterfall near the forest. You guys head back to the hotel." He said but was stopped when mai grabbed his hand and seductively said.

"How about we go with you and have some fun?"

"Mai we have been over this we will cross that bridge when the time comes for now we are only 13 years old wait for the oppertune time." Naruto chided.

The girl nodded before she and her embarrassed companions returned to their hotel. Naruto then made way to the water fall very much aware of the two figures who were following him.

Making his way to the water fall he found a small white rabbit drinking its fair share of water. He smiled softly before moving towards the edge close to the rabbit but a fair distance away so as not to scare the animal away.

The rabbit after a few moments started jumping towards Naruto as he felt the calming aura of the boy. He soon jumped into narutos lap and nuzzeled into him. Naruto smiled before he lifted the animal in his arms and protectively held it.

He felt the peaceful breeze and said "This is fun isnt it bunny chan?" The rabbit just snuggled into his arms showing his agreement. The rabbit stayed in his arms for a few minutes before he jumped and headed towards the bush where naruto saw his family was waiting.

Naruto smiled before he smirked it was time to tease his stalkers. He stood up before slowly and sensually removing his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He then stretched a little showing off his impressive body before he took a dip into the water.

He then came out swaying his hair showing off again. He smirked when he felt both of his stalkers move away at rather impressive speeds.

(With stalker one)

A very red faced sayuri slamed the door of her home open before knocking Her brother out of her way. She then ran over to her room before locking the door as she put her hand on her heart and thought.

" _He is so hot I have seen ni san shirtless but his body was nothing in comparison."_ The young uchiha thought with a very red face.

(With stalker two)

Yui ran into her home with a face that matched her hair. She ignored her mothers call and rushed to her room before closing it.

" _I should not be thinking of my brother like this but that body and those abs were perfection. I wonder how it would feel if he held me. No No No I can't think like that."_ Yui thought.

" ** _I dont see whats wrong kit, ninjas have practiced incest in the past. Not to mention your brother is definitely prime mate material. He is strong very strong for his age. I think you should do what you want."_** kyubi said

" _But kyu what would he think he sees me as a sister and already have 3 of the 6 girls he needs as a part of the CRA."_ Yui sadly thought.

 ** _" I think you need a good nights sleep they are always helpful when you are about to make a tough decision."_** Kyubi said making yui nod as she went to bed.

(Back with naruto)

Stepping out of the water he moved to the water fall and sat under it letting the water crash against his body. He then closed his eyes and began mediating. This was something he had started to calm himself. It also helped relieve his stress which because of his constant training was always high.

While mediating he began training his sensory abilities extending his range he felt a presence he had not felt in a very long time. He then smiled a little before saying "You can come out now uncle hisashi."

"You have gotten very strong naruto being able to sense me someone as strong as the kage is a feat in itself." Hisashi said as he smiled at Naruto.

"Heh you give me way to much credit uncle Hisashi I am merely at low jonin level. You on the other hand have a moniker of Iron fortress hisashi. Heck I was still surprised that you single handedly defend several of konoha outposts against 1000 mist ninjas your and hokage donos generation is full of monsters." Naruto lightly commented.

"Hey thats not true." Hisashi tried to argue until naruto gave him a deadpan stare before saying

"Yeah the kiroi senko killing 1000 iwa ninja

the red death killing 1000 kumo ninja and beating the 7 swordsmen of the mist while you the Iron fortress hisashi did the same to 1000 mist nin. Heck even other villages had guys like you Kumo had Ay Jiji and Bee nisan, Iwa had kitsuchi and the mist followed through with the hozuki and the hoshigaki." he dryly finished making Hisashi chuckle.

"Well you do have a point we were awesome. But thats not what I am here to talk about." Hisashi said.

"Oh how can I help you then uncle hisashi before you ask I cant give away any village secrets I am completely loyal to kumo." Naruto answered.

"Oh nothing of sorts I wanted to ask a favor of you." Hisashi replied.

"Oh what kind of favor?" Asked naruto

"Listen first i want to give you some fatherly advice 'Holding on to the past and having grudges will ultimately bite you in the ass.' Listen I am not going to ask you to outright forgive your parents. The only thing I want for you to do is to warm up the idea of at least listening to what they have to say." he said.

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes before he said "I am sorry uncle hisashi but this some thing I can not agree to. Both of them ignored me first before throwing me away. I am sure the way i left the village was their downing After all they did say that I didnt act like a namikaze and maybe should focus on being one. If that is all I shall be leaving uncle hisashi."

Hisashis mind was running at several miles an hour now. He didnt know of this fact. And the timing coincided with it all to well. Hisashi wasnt surprised that Naruto thought he was abandoned and thrown away if anything hisashi would have thought the same thing. He frowned as he knew he had an other talk with minato coming. He then looked at the figure of naruto walking he couldn't help but feel sad at what he had gone through however that did create a feeling of pride as he knew his surrogate nephew had grown up to be an amazing individual.

However before he could walk of he felt a strong chakra signature to his right. Looking he saw bee standing there. Bee and hisashi had a shaky relationship they had met on the battle field several times and respected the strength they possessed but that was it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure to yotsuki?" Asked Hisashi.

"I want to say one thing hyuga. Tell your village to stay away from my younger brother this place has tortured him enough already he doesnt need to relive all those bad memories just because some one of you misses him." Bee growled out in a completely different voice.

"What makes you say that? All we are doing is trying to bring him back home. He belongs in konoha no matter what you or anyone else thinks." Hisashi said with a little anger seeping in through his voice.

"As if you know anything. You didnt see the kid grow up you didnt see him wake up screaming and crying at night. You didnt see him train himself to exhaustion just to get his mind of what this place did to him. He surived because of our timely intervention. Him finding a family in kumo along with the love of his life is what bought him back. Had darui not met him you well know what would have happened to him. So don't you go pretending you know every tthing when you cant even begin to understand anything that he went through." Bee shouted.

Hisashi looked at the angry man infront of him and could see the visage of a giant tailed bull right behind him. This was a fight he knew he would lose. While being A high tier s rank nin on his own hisashi knew he was no match for bee who was SS rank with full control on his biju. A fight right now wasnt the wise thing to aim for.

"What do you know what naruto wants? For all you know he could want to join konoha again." Hisashi argued.

"Naruto has had a open choice more than once to return to kumo in the past. Everytime he chose to stay in kumo. You don't believe me? Then go ask that sensei of yours and his other 2 sanin team mates they will tell you exactly what you need to know. And one last thing Before I go. If I spot another attempt to get him back using the emotional path I will go Hachibi on this village consequences and political backlash go to hell." Bee warned before he disappeared in a Lightening shuushin.

Hisashi stood their for a few minutes fully comprehending the gravity of the situation before he slowly walked towards the namikaze estate. He needed some answers and needed to give over some messages.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	12. Chuunin exams arc part 2

"Alright then lets do this." Yugito said as she along with her teammates walked towards the academy to start the chuunin exams.

Naruto didnt say anything except giving a sharp nod of his head while Atsui ranted about hotness. While they walked to the academy felt a few eyes on him. Subtly glancing to the side he saw several civilians looking at him and talking.

Channelling a little chakra he listened in on the whispering. " _Just what does he think he is doing here?"_

 _"Has he not soiled the name of yondaime sama enough?"_

 _"What a disgrace he could never become a ninja here so he joins another cursed village."_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as his hands balled into fists. He was beyond angry and pissed. Turning to his teammates he said "Yugito, Atsui I am going to change the objective of our mission."

"What do you mean naruto kun?" Yugito asked with Atsui nodding along quietly as he saw how serious naruto sounded.

"Our mission was to win the chuunin exams. I am not going to do that any more. I am going to crush any and everyone in front of me. Be it a ninja from any village. These bastards will learn first hand why I have been marked as the godaime raikage- despite being a genin- first hand." Naruto snarled out.

"I dont think we should do that I mean we just have to win right? Humiliating them wont do any good." Yugito tried to reason but sweated a little when Naruto looked at her sharply.

Seeing a little fear in her eyes Naruto sighed before patting her on the head a little bit and saying "You dont have to if you dont want to. But that doesnt mean that I wont, in these exams anyone who is not a kumo nin will face a maelstrom."

Saying that he turned around and started walking towards the academy. Yugito sighed as she looked at Naruto walk away. Atsui however had a solemn look on his face. No genin had seen naruto fighting at full strength. The only instance he had seen naruto at full strength was when naruto went head to head against the mizukage. He knew there was no genin alive who could currently take on naruto who was able to put down a kage.

Entering the academy they learnt that the first test was to take part in room number 302. Climbing the stairs up he saw a door labelled 302 however he sensed a layer of chakra on it and immediately realised one thing _"Genjutsu."_ Turning to his team he informed them of his finding and told them to follow him through.

As they walked towards the next flight of stairs naruto saw two members of the genin team he had scene in the mist. They were begging the the henged chuunin to let them through. He figured they were employing the use of deception to make other teams view them as easy targets.

As they passed Neji whose eyes briefly met narutos, they heard the arrogant voice of sasuke say "Drop that genjutsu and let us pass." Naruto groaned a bit and looked over to Neji and Said

"Is every konoha ninja an idiot or is he an exception?" Asked naruto

"He is an exception. Any ways I shall face you in the exams for now I need to collect my team." Saying that Neji moved away. Naruto paid no attention to what was happening and back in the courtyard and started moving back up the stairs his team following closely.

Entering the room he was hit by the killing intent from the genin that had gathered around the room. He scoffed inwardly when he felt the intent, before grinning to himself. He then released all of his killing intent sending it flying around the room. In a few moments most of the genin were on their knees gasping for breath with only a few standing.

Nodding to himself he stopped emitting his intent before going with his team and standing in a corner. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes and waited. Several other genin teams ran out of the room as soon as they got over the feeling of the intent.

"Was that necessary Naruto you sent away a lot of competitors. Hot!!." Atsui said.

"If they cant handle a little Killing intent then they arent fit to call themselves ninja and should start up some other careers." Naruto off handedly said.

Atsui nodded he couldnt find fault in narutos logic. Naruto however continued and said "Apart from that now we know which teams are worth fighting against."

"That was mean naruto kun. I wanted to play with those kiddies." The voice of mai droned in as she, haku and suigetsu along with team samui made there way to the group.

"Now now mai chan you know I did it to save those poor souls from your wrath." Naruto off handedly said as he kissed her on the cheek. Soon however team 7 from konoha entered and a loud squeal of Sasuke kun was heard, which was soon followed by a shout of "Get away Ino pig."

Naruto scoffed as he looked at the fan girls infront of him wondering how on earth did they become ninjas in the first place. He zoned the group out completely ignoring the look his sister sent him before he sensed a signature that was way to large to be a genin.

A konoha genin who was about a few years older than them made his way to the rookie group. He had silver hair made into a pony tail. He also wore full moon specs. Naruto largrly ignored him before he perked up after hearing that the older genin had several Ninja info cards that had information on every genin taking part in the exams.

"So who do you want to know about?" Kabuto asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto of kumo, Gaara of the sand and Rock lee of the leaf." Sasuke said.

"Aah you know there names already, thats boring. Anyways lets see. First we have Rock lee of the leaf. He is a genin from konoha who specialises in taijutsu. Because of a medical condition he cannot use chakra for ninjutsu or even genjutsu for that matter. His team consists of Neji Hyuga, and Ten Ten Higarashi. His jonin sensei is non other than Konohas Beautiful green beast Might Gai. He has completed 172 D rank missions and 43 C rank missions along with An A rank.

Moving on to Gaara of the sand. WOW! His record is amazing. His teammates consist of his siblings temari no subaku and kankuro no subaku. He is the son of the kazekage and his Jonin sensei is the second strongest active ninja that the sand has to offer. Baki of the sand. He has completed over 27 C ranks 27 B ranks and 5 A ranks. The strangest part is that he has never been scratched on a mission and has always returned un harmed.

And now we finally go to Naruto Uzumaki..." However before kabuto could answer a small wave of lightening hit the card head on incinerating it.

Everyone turned there heads in the direction from which the lightening wave had originated and saw Naruto blowing the smoke of his finger tips before he looked at the group and grinned.

Ino then shouted "You baka why did you destroy the information that Sasuke kun asked for?" The only response she got was an intense killer intent that sent her on her knees and made her nearly pass out.

"Dont talk to me you worthless fan girl you are not worth my time." He snarled out as he ceased his Killing intent making Ino cough out. Turning to Kabuto he stared directly into his eyes before saying "And you'd do well not revealing information on me. I'd hate to kill someone before the exams even started."

Kabuto sweated a little before nodding. Soon a puff of smoke was heard in the room and everyone turned to look at the front of the room. Standing there was a tall man with a scarred face. He had a bandanna on which gave him a very threatening appearence.

"Everyone back off. No petty squabbles unless you want to fail in these exams. Am I clear?" Asked the man.

"Crystal." Naruto said with a nod.

The man then looked naruto with a calculating gaze for a few moments before turning to the room and saying "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for the first exam. I will not take any questions and will reveal the rules only once. The first part of the chunin exams will be a written test. It consists of 10 questions. Cheating is not allowed and you along with your teammates will be disqualified. Any member having zero points will automatically be disqualified along with his team. You will get the 10th question after 45 minutes. Get on your assigned seats and get started."

Naruto soon found his seat and found it to be inbetween a female hyuga from konoha and temari of the sand. He turned over his test as soon as he was signalled and raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw the first question.

" _These arent questions that a normal genin should be able to answer. Heck even newly minted chunnins will find these hard. Whats going on? Regardless I know enough of them to pass."_ Naruto thought before he started writing.

Around 20 mins later Naruto sighed as he stopped writing and thought " _Good I am done here. Now to see what the others are up to."_ Looking up he first looked over to the other kumo genin teams and found them to be breezing through. The only one who seemed to be struggling was Atsui. Naruto created a crystal mirror before reflecting his answers at Atsui who gave him a thankful nod before copying down the answers.

He noted that Yugito and Yui both had found the answers thanks to their bijus. Sasuke and Satsuki both had used the sharingan to copy the hand movements of a few other candidates. He noticed that both the female hyuga and neji had their byakugans active and were using it so scout answers from around the room. He noticed Nejis teammates helping eachother using ninja wire and a mirror.

He was also glad to see some of konohas other clans in action. It would provide him a good base to work on when he faced them in the future. He saw the inuzuka genin send of his ninken before communicating with him for the answers. The aburame sent a few bugs to scout around for answers. The Weak yamanaka entered her rivals mind and copied her answers. The nara used his his shadow to help his friend the akimichi to get the answers down.

Nodding to himself he sat put his head on his table and began waiting. Around 25 mins later Ibiki spoke up again and said. "Alright maggots pencils down its time for the tenth question. Now here are the rules. If you dont take the question you will be forced to leave along with your teammates. However if you take the question and get it wrong you will never be allowed to become chunins again. So whats it gonna be?" He finished with a sadistic grin.

The room immediately broke out into protests from the genin who screaming profanities and about unfairness. However all of it ceased when they were hit by Ibikis killing intent. " **SILENCE."** Roared Ibiki. " I wont hear any complaints, I am the god in this room and I make all of these rules. You think its unfair, well then grow up and deal with it life isnt unfair. Now I am going to ask you once again whats it going to be?"

The room had a very tense atmosphere, many genin were sweating profusely as the pressure was begginning to get to them. One by one teams started to leave. As they left naruto scoffed having already figured the test out he was merely waiting for the time to pass on.

Soon after nearly half of the partaking teams had exited the room and the room was now significantly empty. After waiting for a few minutes and seeing that no one was leaving Ibiki grinned before saying "Those who have stayed all ... PASS.!!"

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	13. First test (09-26 13:28:34)

"You pass." Ibiki said with a smirk.

"WHAT." Most of the genin in the room shouted out in surprise.

"Was This test just a hoax?" Temari asked.

"What was the point of it anyway?" Asked Yugito.

"The test wasnt a hoax. The first 9 questions were designed to see whether you have what it takes to be at the chunin level skill base." Ibiki answered.

"What do you mean. I am sure our senseis wouldnt have let us take these exams if they thought that we werent prepared." Tenten asked.

"What I mean is your skill in espionage and information gathering. I am sure all of you have quite the skills when it comes to combat, but chunins are mostly sent to spy and gather information. That was the purpose of the first 9 questions. It was to see whether you would be capable of taking in the answers from the two chunins that I had planted in the room." Ibiki explained as two candidates stood up and waved to the crowd.

"So what was the point of the 10th question.?" A random genin asked.

But before Ibiki could answer Naruto thumped his head on the table and with a groan said "What the hell are we doing playing 20 questions for. I mean if you werent able to figure the test you shouldnt even be here." He finished in a harsh and condescending tone.

Yugito looked on a little surprised but stopped she knew Naruto had a secret sadistic side that liked getting into peoples heads and by the looks of it he had managed to get into the heads of most genin as nearly everyone in the room had started screaming profanities at Naruto

who looked bored and utterly unfazed.

However the room was hit by a strong killing intent causing the screaming genin to quiet down. Ibiki had a smirk on his face it seemed that atleast one of the genin here had the skills and guts it needed to be a kage level shinobi.

"Well since you think the purpose of the 10th question was so easy to figure out why dont you tell it to us blondie." Ibiki said.

"Isnt it obvious? It was to check whether we have the mindset and the will power to be chunin. Aint that right Ibiki san?" Asked naruto.

"Damn right your are kid." Ibiki replied with an impressed smirk.

"What does he mean testing our mindset and will power?" Asked Sasuke.

"Its simple. There are times when you will be asked to take missions that have a very low rate of survival, but you dont have a choice to say no and must take them. Thats the mindset part. In our lives there are going to be several instances in which you may be caught before being tortured for information." Ibiki said as he removed his bandanna revealing a heavily scarred head before he continued and said " Being a chunin means having will power as hard as steal you must never reveal information on your village regardless of the torture you are subjected to. That is what it means to be a chunin. And since you passed this test you have what it takes to be chunin." Ibiki finished.

"How does this test even compare with being tortured?" Kiba asked in confusion drawing a chuckle from naruto who was once again the centre of attention in the room.

"Isnt it obvious Inuzaka he has been doing just that." Naruto said in an amused tone.

"What do you mean blondie?" Sakura asked just as curious.

"You konoha genin seriously dont know anything about your fellow ninja. Do you have any idea who he is." Naruto said as he pointed at Ibiki with a sigh.

"No who is he Ni chan?" Yui asked.

"Thats Ibiki Morino the best interrogator in the elemental nations. He doesn't physically torture his victums and can have people reveal everything there is to know in a matter of minutes. He along with Inoichi yamanaka and Anko Mitarashi make up the deadliest interrogation team in the elemental nations. It is because of this that konoha is considered to be the worst place to get caught in if you are a foreign ninja." Naruto explained calmly as the room entered a stunned silence.

"Heh you seem to know to much for a genin blondie care to explain why?" Ibiki asked.

"Being the raikages apprentice has its perks and duties. I am required to learn of the important figures in the other villages since I will one day take over from my uncle as the godaime raikage." Naruto answered with a shrugg. Ibiki only nodded in response as he got a satisfactory answer.

However he did think " _Well hokage sama I did what you asked, and from every psychological path it doesnt look like he will be coming back to konoha. I am sorry for your loss."_

"Alright then thats it for the first test." Ibiki said but wasnt able to finish as a purple blur crashed into the roof followed by a puff of smoke which produced a large sign which read

" **INTRODUCING THE SINGLE AND INCREDIBLY SEXY ANKO MITARASHI."**

Infront of the sign was a young and very beautiful purple haired kunoichi who wore very revealing clothing which included a simple fishnet shirt, stockings and a large over coat.

"You are early again Anko." Ibiki said with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn I thought I was on time..." Anko started before she looked at the genin in the room.

"Seriously Ibiki you left 18 teams pass? You must be getting soft." Asked Anko with surprise evident in her voice before it turned into a tauntive tone.

"Or may be this time around the crop is more than special." Ibiki countered in a perfectly calm tone.

"Oh is that so? Meh Its of no consequence after I am done with them there'll be less than half left. Now kiddies I am the proctor of the second exam. Meet me at training ground 44 in 20 minutes. If you dont make it by then you will automatically be disqualified. Ja ne." Anko said before she cheerily waved at the genin and disappeared via a shuushin, leaving all of the genin locked in a stupor clearly confused by what they had just witnessed.

"Welp might as well get going. Lets go yugito, atsui." Naruto called out to his team as he walked towards the door pulling everyone out of their shock induced stupor as they ran towards the door.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	14. chunin arc part 4

"So this is the in famous forest of death that sends shivers down the spines of even jonin level shinobi from around the elemental nations huh? Can't Say I am impressed." Naruto said in a condescending tone as the chunin hopefuls stood around and waited for the second part of the exam to begin.

Soon however he raised his hand and grabbed a kunai that was thrown at out of middair. Before he could respond he found two baggy orbs pressed against his back as the proctor hugged him from the behind.

"So is a little genin acting all big and brave huh? Well let me tell you brat its guys like you who die the quickest out in the field." Anko said with a grin.

"Well even if guys like me die early out on the field we make sure to take as many enemies with us as we can." Naruto said as he subtly gestured towards the kunai he had on ankos stomach.

Ankos eyes widened at the sight before her face broke into a grin. She then leaned into narutos neck and said "Ara it seems that one genin here actually has the skills to survive. How about this if you finish the test in record time I will show you something good." She finished before licking him on the cheek causing him to blush and sputter out refusals.

All the boys glared at naruto feeling jealous of the position he was in, while Yugito, Mai, Haku, Yui and sayuri all narrowed there eyes at Anko. They did not like the fact that some over grown hussy was pushing herself on to their boyfriend/ brother/ love interest.

Anko then broke the hug and then took out some papers from her pocket and said "Alright then kiddies I want you to sign these forms. They are your tickets to take part in the second exam."

"What exactly are these?" Asked kiba as he took 3 forms and handed one each to his team mates.

"These are waivers that ensure that konoha wont be held responsible in case you die. After all killing is allowed from this point on wards." Anko said with a grin as she watched some of the genin show horrified faces.

The reactions only worsened when several loud roars were heard from with in the forest. Anko grin widened as she said "Oh those are just some of the forests residents. The best part is that every animal is several times bigger than ordinary so if you dont want to face them now is the time to quit."

A large number of genin quit and returned to their teachers not wanting to face the blood lust of the creatures in the forest. Naruto however was more interested in the genin who stayed back as he studied the teams who were worth taking care of. Apart from the two Iwa teams and the suna team He wasnt overly impressed. He already knew that this part of the exam was already in the bag since he had spent several sessions training in the moving Island back home.

"Now then the cowards all have already left I want you all to come and receive one of these scrolls. To pass the exam you need to collect the second exam and make it to tower at the centre of the forest with in 5 days." Anko said as she held up two scrolls one of them had a kanji for heaven written on it while the second one had a kanji for earth printed on it.

"Wait what will we eat if we have to stay in there for five days?" Asked Choji the akimichi heir.

"Meh I dont really care or know since I wasnt really told. But from what I know there are many edible plants in the forest along with any animal you may or may not wish to hunt for food. However I will warn you, it is very easy for the predator to become the prey inside that forest. Any other questions? Anyone?" Anko said with an airy wave of her hand before she asked in an interested tone.

"Just one can we quit the exam during the task?" Asked Shikamaru the nara heir.

"You can't quit the exam mid way kiddo. If you dont want to take part in this exam now would be a good time to quit." Anko said as she looked over to the nara heir.

"This test is so troublesome but if I quit now I will have to constantly deal with a troublesome blond and then my troublesome mother. It is better to take this troublesome test than deal with those two. So troublesome." The nara heir muttered to himself in annoyance making several genin chuckle at the lazy pineapple haired genins misfortune.

"Alright then a final instruction is that do not under any circumstances open your scrolls. Opening them will result in automatic disqualification from the exams." Anko said as she warned the genin about the possible results of their unsated curiosity.

"What happens if we open them during the test Anko nee chan?" Asked Yui as she lightly tilted her head to the right.

"Ah mini kushina sensei!! I didn't see you there. Well apart from you getting disqualified of the test, there is one more thing that I am not really interested in telling you about." Anko said making yui fell down as she cried out anime tears.

"Is there any other thing of importance?" Asked Samui in a stoic tone.

"No there is isnt." Anko said as she pulled out a stick of dango and began munching on it.

"Alright then that is it for the briefing. All of you go to your assigned gates and wait for the signal to begin." Anko said as the genin shuffling.

Naruto then turned to mai and haku and said "Good luck you two." After saying that he looked over to yui and sayuri and after catching their eyes he nodded at them silently wishing them good luck.

Both girls warmly smiled at him before running over to grab their scroll and moving to their gate. Naruto grabbed an earth scroll from one of the procturs before he and his team moved towards their gate. A few minutes a loud siren was heard indicating the starting of the exam. Not waiting for a moment all of the chunin hopefuls rushed in.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE LENGTH I AM JUST THIS BUSY. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONGER. ANY WAYS READ AND REVIEW.**


	15. second trail

Naruto and his team were seen running through the forest. A 100 metres into the forest narutos keen senses suddenly pick up some odd disturbances. Stopping his team he says " Be very careful the forest has some evil in it."

"Of course it has evil in it, this is supposedly a forbidden forest." Yugito pointed out.

"Not in that way, My senses have picked up a 2 very large chakra signatures in this forest. One is located in way to cover this wing of the forest while the other is nearly opposite." Naruto said with a frown.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Yugito asked slightly perplexed.

"The strategical advantage of their positions. Its almost as if they are trying to catch someone." Naruto said his frown deepening.

"What do mean, who could it be and who is targetted?" Asked atsui with a curious expression.

"Two enteries with unknown kage level ninjas waiting. No matter how talented a genin is they will either be killed or ignored. Since they are here they are most likely rogue ninja. And since they are rogue I am sure they are here for some rather influential individuals. The question is who. Lets stop for a moment I need to think." Naruto said as his face scrunched into a thinking one.

A few moments later his face widened in realisation before he gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Taking a deep breath he looked at yugito and said " Yugito and Yui are the ones they are after. I need to get you both to safety."

Before yugito could answer naruto disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing behind and knocking her out with a chop on the neck. He then made a quick statis seal before sending the static yugito into a storage seal. As soon as he was finished he looked over to atsui and said "Can I trust you to head to the tower with this scroll? I will get our second scroll and meet you there."

Atsui nodded not questioning naruto even for a second. He knew exactly that this was the best course of action if naruto had taken it. He pocketed the scroll before running towards the tower while naruto created 2 shadow clones and had them henged into his teammates before they ran directly towards the first signature.

Soon they were within the signatures location. Just as naruto and his henged clones were about to cross it they were intercepted by a large shark like man who had a large sword on his back.

Naruto immediately jumped back and drew his sword and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The names kisame hoshigaki I am here for your little blond friend. If you dont want to die then hand her over to me and leave." The shark like man said.

"Hell no we are team and we will not let you take one of us." Naruto said as he raised his blade and prepared to fight. Inwardly he was hoping and praying that the frightening S ranked missing nin in front of him would take the bait and leave. He was no fool to think that he could take on someone like kisame. He knew he was strong but currently it would be a miracle to even scratch Kisame.

"Dont be an Idiot naruto. I'll go with him, you should get word to raikage sama as soon as you're out of here that way he'll be able to organise a rescue effort." The henged yugito said making naruto reluctantly lower his sword. Kisame chuckled a bit and said "At least one of you has the common sense. Now come on girly lets go." He said before he and the cloned Yugito jumped away.

Naruto and his other clone then started racing towards where the second signature and his sister along with ger team were expected to be. As he jumped he suddenly encountered team 9 from konoha and grit his teeth. He didn't have time to face them he had some where to be.

"Get out of my way, I dont have time to deal with you hyuga, buns, weird brows." Naruto impatient said as he tried to cross them but was stopped by a few kunais.

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you go. Its as simple as that." Neji stated with a smirk.

"How about you go fuck yourself? I have more important things to attend to than facing petty genin like you." Naruto snapped before Flashing his chakra levels dangerously.

"Yosh, it would be unyouthful to leave us hanging, we shall fight." Lee said before he and neji charged at naruto while ten ten accurately threw several kunai at him. Naruto snarled before deflecting the kunai with crystals that he materialised. He then proceeded to engage both lee and neji in a taijutsu fight using his speed to run circles around the duo.

Naruto growled in annoyance before he activated the initial stage of his simple lightening armor before disappearing in a burst of speed and knocking out both neji and lee. Seeing her teammates defeated so easily Ten ten took a tentative step back, before she readied her weapons and was ready to attack when naruto said "Listen I am not interested in taking this scuffle any further than it needs to be, since Ive beaten your teammates, i will give you two choices. One hand me your scroll and I will leave peacefully, two I kill your teammates before killing you and taking your scroll. So whats it going to be?"

"Y-y-you cant kill, you're barely our age." Ten ten stuttered out fearfully.

"Listen girl I dont have time to deal with this, someone close to me needs my help and I have already wasted enough time on your worthless team, I am irritated so do your self a favor and hand me your scroll before I make the situation very very uncomfortable for you." Naruto blankly said before conjuring up some floating crystal kunai.

Ten Ten shuddered at his blank tone and at the sight of his kekkai genka. She then proceeded to take out the heaven scroll that naruto wanted before throwing it at him. Naruto took a few tense moments to thoroughly examine the scroll before eventually nodding and jumping away.

Naruto then wasted no time and raced towards his sisters location. He could now mildly sense her chakra signature, it was a little distance of from the second S rank rogue ninja. He then activated his lightening armor and hastened his speed.

(With yui and her team)

"Any plans on what we should do?" Yui asked the 3 of her teammates as they stopped mid way into the forest. However before they could a respond a soft voice said

"Yui Namikaze you'll be coming with me." All 4 genin turned around towards the source and found a pair of fully developed developed sharingan eyes staring at the 4 genin.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled out hatefully. While the other 3 genin all took up defensive stances.

"Sasuke, Sayuri." Itachi greeted stoically.

Without a warning sasuke charged with his intention to kill Itachi clear in his eyes. As he ran sakura threw a few kunais at itachi. Itachi on the other hand inwardly rolled his eyes as to him both the attacks seemed snail paced. He leaned to a side to avoid the kunais before decking him hard in the stomach before kicking him into the tree.

"Sasuke." Yui cried out Before she and sayuri looked over to itachi. Both of them then began going through a set of handsigns before they simultaneously shouted out " fire style great fireball jutsu." Sayuri shouted.

"Wind style great break through." Yui shouted supplementing and enlarging the fireball that was flying towards Itachi.

Mildly impressed by the successfull collaboration jutsu Itachi lazily activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan and wordlessly used kamui letting the fire phase through him.

This made all 3 of the remaining genin look on in shock. Itachi then bursted at them before he punched sakura into the tree nearly killing her. He then rounded of towards sayuri fully intent on taking her out as well.

Sayuri found herself once again frozen in both awe and fear of her brothers skill. She just closed her eyes in front of the impending doom. However it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw the familiar yellow tuft of narutos hair standing inbetween her, yui and itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure our organisation is quite interested in your skills. Specifically after you took down the mizukage. The weakest kage of the 5 but a kage non the less." Itachi said monotonously.

"Kin slayer Itachi, it is quiet the honor of meeting some one of your skill level." Naruto said with a nod before turning to Yui and sayuri before saying

"Get to the tower and inform some of the guards about what happened. I'll hold him off until help arrives." Both the girls were about to protest but cold hard glare from Naruto was enough to make them collect their downed teammates before running towards the tower.

"Do you think that was wise?" Itachi asked stoically.

"Not really. I know you and your partner both are true S ranks fighting you would cause a large enough discharge to get all 4 kages here." Naruto said as he desperately tried to keep his nerves in check.

"Hmm interesting, this mission has been rather successful on both accounts." Itachi thought outloud.

Narutos eyes narrowed at that and he was about to ask about this so called mission, but didnt get a chance as Itachi broke away into a crow clone and disappeared. Naruto stood there for a few moments and soon sensed that both the S ranked nins had left the forest. Not to mention he had received the memories of the clone he had sent with kisame which told him that they knew of his ploy all along.

Swearing under his breath he rushed towards the tower. On the way he beat a team from the rain village and took their earth scroll before running towards the tower. At the tower he found a furious group of kunoichi all waiting for him.

He groaned in irritation and frustration when he saw Yui, Sayuri, Yugito, Mai and haku all glaring at him as he landed in the clearing infront of the tower. However now was not the time to take in their complaints.

Hence before they could start he said "Inside everyone, Lets this freaking round done. I need to speak with bee sensei and the hokage." He finished his voice laced with authority that beat back all the girls as the group of genin entered the tower.

Taking out an earth scroll he tossed it over to yui who caught it with a confused look before she grinned wildly. Her team hadnt been able to find the second scroll thanks to Itachis attack.

At once all 3 genin opened their own pair of scrolls summoning their jonin senseis to them. All 3 senseis began explaining the reasoning behind the test and how a ninja could only be successfull if they combined heaven and the earth. Heaven being the representation for ones spiritual chakra while earth represented ones physical chakra.

Once everyone had been settled into the waiting rooms set up for the genin. Naruto turned to bee and said "Bee sensei we need to talk to the hokage pronto."

Looking at the urgency Bee asked "What is it about?"

"I will explain it at once. But first we need the hokage here." Naruto said the urgency in his voice not lost to anyone. Bee and darui both shared a silent conversation with each other before they regarded naruto and slowly nodded.

Darui then left the room to go and tell the hokage about narutos request. While he was gone Naruto left the room and visited the girls and soon found himself under a scolding storm from 5 kunoichis.

"What were you thinking sealing me up?" Yugito yelled.

"Why didnt you get us?" Mai and haku shouted.

"You should have let me and yui help to take on my brother." Sayuri shouted.

"DATTEBANE." Yui yelled in agreement.

Naruto massaged his temples and thought _"the things I do for love."_

"They were after people like you and yui and both of you are precious to me. How do you suggest I contact you in a forest full of chakra signatures. Once again my objective was to see to your safety and - sorry for the swear - but your older brother is a freaking force of nature. And Yui that is a very adorable verbal tic." Naruto finished and almost magically all 5 girls to lose their anger and lightly blush.

He then proceeded to hug all of the girls before he was informed by Bee that minato was here. Straightening up he went back to where minato. Entering the room he said "Hokage sama."

Minato once again felt his heart break slightly at the in formal address his son called him with. "What can I help you with naruto?"

"Today in the forest of death I was encountered by Itachi uchiha and Kisame hoshigake. They were here for Yui and yugito. I dont know why they were after them. Also Itachi did say something of their organisation being interested in me." Naruto said with a serious tone.

This made Minato lose all emotions on his face as he entered his leader mode. Once he did even naruto could only look on in awe and respect. Minatos aura and power were both terrifying and respect worthy. He looked at naruto and just said one thing. "Explain the whole thing."

Naruto then explained in detail of the happenings in the forest. How he used his tracker abilities to sense the two missing nin, then sealing up and sending yugito away, then fooling Kisama hoshigake, then beating team 9 before intercepting Itachi and then the subsequent conversation he had with konohas former Ilustrated Illusionist.

Minato nodded a bit and looked at naruto blankly. While naruto didnt notice both darui and bee could see the large amount of pride that minato held behind his eyes the pride was accompanied by an intense sadness which they could easily guess was because of how he had lost something very dear to him, but only realised its true worth when it was finally gone.

"Thank you for telling that to me Naruto, I will have the strongest of spies start looking into this whole mess. I will send all that I find to Ay. Is that acceptable?" Minato said and asked.

Naruto nodded at that to which minato gave a barely noticable smile and said "Well then off you go and good luck for the rest of the exam."

Naruto nodded at that before he left the room leaving the adults to themselves.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	16. notice

Hiya guys. Its your friendly neighbour hood fan fic writer The sous here. I was wondering if all of you would be kind enough to help me in a small dilemma of mine.

I have recently become enamored with harry potter fan fics and decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Keeping that in mind I wanted some help in brainstorming the following ideas

 **1)Harrys parents are alive, and drop him of to the durseleys to train his brother. At 5 he accidentally breaks the holds on his magic and becomes an elemental mage. The flamels sense his awakening and take him away to train him. He makes a return 9 years later during the quidditch world cup. The story goes back to canon from here.** **2) At the end of the chamber of secrets during the fight with the basilisk harry summons not only the sword of gryffindor but also the dagger of Slytherin and the knife of Ravenclaw. The 3 artifacts contain the magic energy of said founder and they begin to train harry.** **3) Harry is killed by voldermort at the end of the hallows and meets death. There he learns of Dumbledores, weasleys and hermiones betrayal towards him and is bought clean out for information. He is sent back in time to when he was 7 with his memory intact. Finding his fathers trunk in the attic he gains all of his parenst, siriuss, and remus books, notes up to their masteries along with several portraits of his ancestors who begin training him.** **4) An idea adopted from the shadow mage and deaths champion. Harry is a shadow mage and kills voldermort. However with no purpose to his life and him contemplating death he is sent to another dimension by fate and death to where he is 11 years old again and his parents and siblings are alive and well.** Keep in mind all these fics contain not so canon pairings along with Dumbledore being a manipulative dick, a bit of weasley bashing and whole bunch of asskicking.

Ring me up asap on kik or the site. My username for kik my "TheSous" kik.me/TheSous

Until then.

TheSous


	17. Interlude

Naruto tiredly sighed as he made way to his and the kumo contingents wing. The events of the day had left him utterly exhausted and he needed a small reprieve. Alas it was not meant to be specifically when 3 angry, worried and impatient kunoichis were waiting for him.

As soon as he entered the room he inwardly groaned when he saw 3 girls waiting for him. Putting on a small smile on his face he said "Hey girls."

"Don't you hey girls us mister. You are already in a world of trouble as is." Yugito said with a huff.

"Yeah what were you thinking when you took on not one but 2 S ranked Ninjas.?" Mai said hotly.

"You could have gotten killed." Haku said almost crying.

"Listen I am sorry if I upset you, but I do not feel any regret for what I have done. If in the future I was put in a similar position I would have done the exact same." Naruto replied with a shrugg.

"Don't you care about what happens to you. Damn it naruto what if you got badly injured?" Haku almost shouted.

"I have my genesis healing seal in place for situations like that." Naruto replied in a matter of fact tone.

"What if you were low on chakra?" Mai retorted.

"A chakra reservoir seal is already on me. It would have automatically activated it self as soon as my chakra levels hit 10%." Naruto replied with a small but smug smirk making its way on to his face.

"Oh and what if you were on your death bed caused by a very bad injury. Say such as impaling your darn body." Yugito growled out.

"The senjutsu seal has an automatic activation in case I am placed under a genjutsu or if something has happened to make my life force leak." Naruto said with a shrugg and a loop sided smile.

All 3 girls huffed before turning away. Naruto noticed how their shoulders were only slightly shaking indicating that all 3 of them were crying. Sighing to himself he shook his head before smiling wryly.

All of the girls had him wrapped out their soft little fingers. He just couldn't tell them no or even see them a little upset. Moving towards them he wrapped all three of them in a hug from behind before pulling them against his chest.

"Hey I am sorry. I promise I will be slightly more careful about such matters in the future. And I promise that I wont put myself in too much danger, that is however unless The situation is dire and requires a bit of recklessness." Naruto said.

The three girls did not say anything they only turned out and burried their heads into his chest and gave small nods, knowing this was as far as he would willingly go.

Suddenly Mai grinned and looked up before saying "You do know you will have to deal with Yui Chan and Sayuri Chan on your own tomorrow."

Naruto groaned both in and outwardly. He could already feel a headache coming as he imagined Yui berating him with Sayuri putting in her agreements after every few lines. "Be reasonable girls the two of them are difficult on the very best of days and tomorrow certainly won't be a good day."

"Sorry Naruto Kun you bought this on your self." Yugito said with a watery giggle as she broke away from naruto.

"But but..." Naruto tried to sputter out something but failed.

Haku then broke away from him as well and giggled before saying "Now now naruto kun you made your own bed and now it is the time to lay down in it. All we can say is good luck because you will be needing a whole bunch of it."

"Please?" Naruto said with a pout as he tried to plead his case to his three girl friends.

"No, good luck and good night naruto kun." All three girls said in unison before the three of them left the room for their sleeping quarters, giggling all the way with their eyes dancing with mirth from the situation that naruto currently found himself in.

Naruto sighed tiredly before lightly shaking his head. A small smile made its way on to his face. At least the girls were know happy and smiling once again. He then made way to his own room which he shared with atsui. Upon entering the room he found that atsui was already asleep and was loudly snoring. Naruto sighed once again before he thought ' _I have been sighing a lot lately.'_

Shaking his head clear of that thought he created a sound proof seal before placing it on atsuis bed storing the sound of his snores, resulting in complete silence in the room. Naruto fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow and for once in the whole day relaxed and ignored the upcoming Yui storm that was to hit him tomorrow.

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke with a start before he yawned for a moment or two. He then gingerly sat up and looked out the window to find that dawn was just beginning to break in and the light was beginning to creep into the darkness.

Stretching a bit on his bed he got out of bed and moved to the washroom to perform his daily morning rituals before leaving the washroom to go and grab some breakfast.

On the way to the tower cafe he was met with Gaara from suna who was gazing up to the last parts of the moon. Naruto noticed that Gaara unconsciously emitted Killing Intent and actually felt sorry that no one was willing to teach him how to control his killing intent. And judging by the amount he was subconsciously emitting it was safe to presume that he had no friends or anyone to call his own.

As he walked Gaara turned to him and gave him a blank look. Silence ensued between the two neither of them moving even a muscle. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"You are interesting Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara spoke in a low growling whisper.

"Oh how so." Naruto calmly asked while he inwardly started tensing his muscles so as to be prepared in case Gaara tried to attack him.

"You arent afraid of me and are stronger than the others here." Gaara emotionlessly replied.

"I could be stronger than the others but then again maybe I am weaker who knows." Naruto replied with a shrugg.

"No you are stronger, definitely stronger, mother can feel your power. She needs your blood." He said with a meancing smile on his face. A little sand escaping his gourd and floating around him.

In a flash Naruto had created a shadow clone that used the lightening armor and used the blinding speed the move forward to get behind Gaara and place a black crystalline kunai on his throat. Gaaras eyes widened marginally at that, but before he could react Naruto spoke and said "Now Now Subaku No Gaara, we have no need to be after our throats right now. There are after all still several days left for the second task to be complete. I am sure we will have more than a few chances to duke it out. So why don't you go and get and sleep."

Gaara nodded at that before his sand retracted back into his gourd. At that very moment the Shadow clone naruto had created had disappeared in a poof leaving the area without any evidence of a possible scuffle. However before leaving Gaara said "I can't sleep."

Narutos eyes widened at that before he quickly connected the dots. The immaculate control over sand and Wind, sleeplessness and the uncontrolled blood lust along with the subconscious release of killing Intent. The ninja in front was Sunas Jinchuuriki. And going by the lack of good sealing experts and the crazy attitude of the shukaku, it was pretty to safe to presume that the poor boy was being driven crazy from within. And the normal bad treatment of Jinchuurikis meant that he hardly had any life for himself back in suna.

Making up his mind Naruto activated the black lightening armor and in a flash of black had disappeared before reappearing infront of Gaara. 3 fingers from each of his hands were shining with chakra in front on their tips. He slammed all 6 fingers into gaaras stomach sending a burst of chakra into him. As soon as the move was complete he jumped back and looked back at Gaara who was standing still his eyes still wide in shock.

"What did you do.? I cant hear that voice anymore." He asked in a hopeful voice. It was the very first emotion that Naruto had heard from the boy.

"I adjusted your 3 pronged Jinchuuriki seal into my own creation. Its a very very strong 9 pronged seal that is designed to keep all the mental influence the biju has on you. In contrast you will still have an access to its abilities though on a slightly smaller scale. Your control over said powers will increase over time. So yeah your biju wont bother you anymore, So I reckon you should be able to enjoy a good night worth of sleep." Naruto explained.

"Thank you. How did you know that I was a Jinchuuriki?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I happen to be closw to 3 different Jinchuurikis, you tend to pick up signs on people that are important and close to you." Naruto answered.

"Will I ever have what you have?" Gaara asked once again.

"As Far as I am concerned you already are my friend. So lets start again my name is Uzumaki Naruto, whats yours?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Gaara. You can call me gaara." Gaara said with a small hardly noticeable smile. Naruto then smiled and pulled Gaara along with him so that both of them could enjoy a little breakfast together. Little did Naruto know that his actions today had resulted in the creation of a future war winning team.

(Later on in the day)

Naruto that day learnt a very important lesson. All peace does come to an end. That was the case as the serenity of the days morning had been replaced by the screeching of two konoha kunoichis. "WHY DID YOU TAKE ON MY BROTHER ON YOUR OWN YOU MORON." Sayuri shouted at him.

" **DATTEBANE."** Yui screamed loudly in agreement.

"Now now girls be reasonable it was the best course of action at the time." Naruto said in a placating manner.

"BEST COURSE OF ACTION WHY DID YOU TAKE ON TWO FREAKING ROGUE S RANKS NINJAS ON YOUR OWN. WE COULD HAVE HELPED." The red headed yui shouted angrily.

Naruto gave a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead to fight back the headache that was threatening to break out. "Look Yui I have always looked out for you. Ever since we were kids. It may have been a rough patch these past years but I have never for once stopped caring about you. What did you expect me to do? Have you face potential death and injury vs an S rank nin who happened to be after you or hold him off until you could escape. I think both of us know the answer to that. And Sayuri I may have only known you for a very short time but You are one of close ones. I will fight tooth and nail for you. Dont tell yourself otherwise. I would do things like these time and time again if It meant that you guys were safe."

Both girls blushed at his words and looked away to embarrassed at their outbursts to actually directly look at him. Naruto once again shook his head and questioned the higher powers as to why his life was so complicated. He then patted both girls on the head before leading them away to the cafe. So that all of them could enjoy a warm lunch together before the exams ensued once again.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	18. Preliminaries

It had 4 days since the forest incident and all of the passing teams were waiting in an open arena at the tower. Minato sat atop a throne and surveyed the teams present, his eyes stopping at Naruto for a few moments before flickering back to the rest. He was impressed to find that a rather large crop of young genin had made it this far.

"Congratulations on making it this far. Before we proceed I would like to tell all of you about the chunin exams and the significance they hold in elemental nations. The chunin exams were held for the first time after the 3rd shinobi world war on the accounts of the sole reason to avoid future wars. The winning villages would get bragging rights, more missions and respect. In other words the very same things that they would have gotten if they'd have won a war." Minato said before giving a short pause as he glanced around looking at the wide eyes that some of the chunin hopefuls had.

"I see that some of you have already connected the dots. Yes these exams are made to act as war deterrants and our also referred to as the replacement for war. The next round will be 1 on 1 fights in a tournament like format." Minato continued until a sickly looking Jonin stepped forward and said

"Hokage *cough* sama can I *cough* take over?"

"By all means Hayate by all means." Minato said as he leaned back into his chair and watched on with interest.

"Well before we begin I would like to tell you that this is not the 3rd task of the exam. This is a preliminary round since we have a much higher turn out than we usually do. Each of you will be fighting at least one round and the winners will be allowed to take part in the 3rd part of the exams. The losers However will have to try again in a later exam." Hayate explained in between coughs as he mentally counted down for the upcoming melt down.

Needless to say he was not at all disappointed. At once most of the genin with Naruto and Gaara being the only exceptions, started shouting about unfairness. Among the shouters Yui and Mai were among the loudest which honestly did not surprise any one since they were redheads and were both quite fiery. Naruto then fired a medium sized crystal into the air which gaara promptly crushed with his sand. The loud crucnhing sound was enough to stop the protesting genin. Looking around naruto said " Can you all just shut up and let him continue? I for one want this round to be over all ready. Hayate san please continue."

Hayate nodded towards Naruto in thanks before he resumed speaking. However his use of crystal release got him more than a few looks from the Jonin around him. "Well you will know that life isnt fair and there will be a lot of times in your life where you are exhausted but will have to perform mission after mission. Now as for the preliminary there are too many of you to send to the next round. Because of that we are having this you are to have a preliminary round. Any one who wants to quit let me know now."

"Umm I would like to withdraw. I have very little chakra left and I just made it in." Kabuto quietly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But kabuto you made it this far? Who knows if you ever get a chance like this again." Yui argued with him.

"I really want to continue but I really cant." Kabuto sadly said before walking of.

"Very well since no one else is leaving. The preliminary round is a go. Everyone move up to the rails. When the screen announces your names come out anr fight." Soon the board flashed and the names Sasuke Uchiha and Akido Yoroi were seen.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Akido Yoroi. Please step into the arena gentle men." Hayate said.

 **AN:- SAME AS CANON.**

Winner sasuke uchiha. The next fight will be in between Naruto Uzumaki of kumo vs Misumi of Konoha." Hayate announced.

"Hmm that was earlier than I thought." Naruto commented idly.

"Kick ass naruto." Atsui exclaimed loudly.

"Id wish you good luck but I know you dont need it." Yugito said as she pecked his cheek an action that was repeated by both Mai and Haku.

"Remember Naruto finish it as soon as possible and dont use the black lightening." Darui said. Naruto just nodded before he jumped down the rail and into the arena.

Hayate signalled the match to begin.

"So you finally decided to come down? Arent you going to ask me for a kiss to?" Misumi sarcastically said to naruto hoping to get him riled up.

"Hmm sorry but I am not gay." Naruto said with a straight face making misumi seeth in anger. The older genin then rushed towards naruto before he jumped making his body overly flexible and wrapping it tightly around naruto's body.

"You should give the match up. If you don't then I will have to kill you." Misumi said with a smirk.

While Minato and some of the konoha jonin looked a little worried the kumo contingent smirked they knew that match was already over.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow and said "Really I didnt know. Since you made the first move I think its my turn." Instantly he began releasing lightening chakra that coated itself around misumi electrocuting him. The older genin screamed in agony after which he fell down on the ground unconscious his body giving the occasional spasm.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto of kumo." Hayate announced as the medical ninja took misumi away. Naruto shrugged before he reappeared on the railing with a shuushin as the matches resumed down.

"Yui Namikaze of konoha vs Kiba Inuzaka of konoha." Hayate said.

 **SAME AS CANON ONLY THIS TIME** **YUI WINS IN A RESPECTABLE MANNER.**

Winner Yui Namikaze. For the next match, Sakura Haruno of konoha vs Ni Yugito of kumo please step up." Hayate called out.

"Finish it quickly yugi chan." Naruto said as he softly kissed her on the cheek. Yugito blushed cutely before nodding and jumping into the arena.

Sakura did tried to get under Yugitos nerves by calling Naruto a loser and how she knew that Yugito was trying to get close to Sasuke. Yugitos only response in the end was to knock sakura out with a vicious haymaker as soon as the match was signalled to start.

"Umm winner of the match Yugito Ni from kumo." Hayate announced with a sweatdrop. Yugito climbed the rail once again and began high fiving her friends.

 **AN:- I DONT WANT TO WRITE THE NEXT FIGHTS CUZ IM BORED. SO HERES THE RESULTS.**

"Mai vs Ino winner Mai.

Haku vs Hinata winner Haku

Neji Vs Oc winner neji

Satsuki vs Choji winner satsuki

Temari vs Ten ten winner ten ten

Gaara vs lee winner gaara

kankuro vs Shikamaru from winner Shikamaru

Samui Vs karui winner Samui

Omoi vs Chojuro winner Chojiro

Suigetsu vs Shino winner Suigetsu."

"Ok then that was for the preliminaries. Now I want you all to come up and draw a card from the box." Hayate called out in between his coughs.

"1" Said Naruto

"2" Said Neji

"3" Said Sasuke

"4" Said gaara

"5" Yui chirped

"6" Yugito said with a smirk

"7" Said Haku

"8" Said Satsuki

"9" Temari said

"10" Said Mai

"11" Said Suigetsu

"12" Chojiro said

"13" Said Samui

"14" Said Shikamaru

"Now that all of you have your numbers and your matches you will be given a month to prepare for the 3rd exam which will be a 1 on 1 tournament based system. Any questions?" Asked Minato as he smiled at the last remaining genins.

"Why can't we just do the 3rd round right now?" Asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"The 3rd exam is the a sort of exhibition. There are a lot pf important people that come from outside the village. Possible clients. Even the other kage and the damiyos come in to watch these finals. For them its a chance to short list new and potentially strong ninjas who can take tougher missions. The village with the most impressive display gets the highest amount of missions and respect. Which is why you will have a month to brush up and learn new techniques for the final." Minato explained inwardly happy that Naruto was at least talking to him without his usual cold voice.

"So only the winner of the tournament will be promoted to chunin." Shikamaru asked in a lazy voice.

"Not really. Your performances will be studied by a panel of judges which will consist of your kages and a few elite jonins. If they find your performances meet a certain criteria you will be promoted." Minato answered.

"So does that mean that everyone here will have a chance of being promoted?" Temari wondered out loud.

"Now now don't get to ahead of yourself. It also means that non of us will be promoted if the panel doesn't think our performances are up to the mark. Isnt that right Hokage sama." Naruto asked.

"Thats right. Now then I bid all of you good bye. Go and prepare for the third exam I am hoping to see a good show one month from now. I am sure that your kages will hold the same expectations. Good bye. Minato said as the genin began shuffling out of the room with their senseis. When every one was gone Minato flashed away with a sad sigh. Naruto had not even glanced at him before leaving and had all but ignored him.

He could only hope that the distance between the two would one day be bridged and even if they couldn't be father and son they would at least be something akin to friends in the future.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I APOLOGISE FOR THE LENGTH BUT WRITING SHORT FIGHTS ISNT MY THING. YOU'LL SEE BETTER FIGHT SCENES WHEN WE ENTER SHIPPUDEN.**


	19. Training Interlude

(The next day)

The kumo contingent were standing with their respective senseis and were just about to begin the discussions for their training excursion for the upcoming month. "Alright people heres how things will go. Yugito you will go with Bee to help you get better control over your biju. Samui and Atsui you'll be with me. While the rest of you will train with your respective senseis. Your plans are already ready. Naruto I apologise but we need to focus on the others more. Since you already the strongest one here I suggest you work on your moves." Darui said as he looked at Naruto apologetically.

"Meh I don't mind sensei. I am sure I can create a few shoton jutsus for my use." Naruto said with a shrugg and a small smile. Darui nodded after which he left with the rest of the group.

Naruto shrugged before he left the training ground hoping to get in some lunch before he worked on his jutsus. As he walked a delicious wiff caught his nose and he found himself unconsciously following it.

Soon he came a across a ramen stand by the name of Ichirakus. Shrugging his head he moved inside and sat down before calling out "Anyone here?"

"Hello and welcome to Ichirakus Ramen how may we help you.?" A girl said as she appeared from the kitchen. She had light brown Hair and was wearing an apron along with a white hat on head.

"Ah yes I would a large bowl of Miso Ramen thank you." Naruto said as he flashed Ayame a smile.

"Coming right up." she said as she returned the smile and left to get cooking.

As he was waiting for his food he heard the someone enter the stand. He groaned when he recognized the voice. It was the yondaime along with his family and the toad and slug sages.

The group of five froze when they saw Naruto on one of the seats. "Naruto." kushina muttered.

"Namikaze Sama." Naruto intoned with a nod of his head before he turned back to look at his food being cooked. It was a tense situation for a few moments after which Yui huffed before she sat down next to Naruto and said "Whatcha doing here dattebane.?"

"Isnt it obvious I am here to eat before I go for my training." Naruto said with a shrugg not all minding Yui being near him.

"Oh sorry. Te he." Yui said as she scratched the back of her head as she gave a small chuckle.

"Its ok. So whats up?" Naruto asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ah I was here with kaa chan, tou san, we were about to get a little lunch when we were joined by Baa chan and Ero senin." Yui said as she pointed towards the two Sannin who were warily staring at Naruto.

Naruto snorted out a chuckle and looked at Yui with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hey he was a prankster by heart no matter how mature he became. "So I guess that the slug is as you so eloquently called Ero senin and the toad is baa chan?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Both of the sanins bristled at that but did not do anything as Yui innocently replied " Hell no you got it wrong. Its in the reverse. Say Naruto kun why arent your teammates with you?"

"Sensei wanted to focus on them to get them up to speed. As for me I really hate to brag but these exams are little more than a formality for me." Naruto replied with a shrugg as he put his elbow on the table and palmed his cheek while boredly looking at Yui.

A slight breeze blew his locks which made Yui blush at him. He looked serene. Kushina caught the blush on her daughter and inwardly smirked while storing the information at the back of her mind. She was slowly accepting that she may never be a mother to Naruto however she could attempt to be his friend.

Narutos ramen then arrived and he ate while making small talk with yui. When he was done he paid the bill before patting Yui on the head and leaving. As he left he started looking for an empty training ground. He did soon find one just opposite of the forest of death and entered it.

He then sat down in the middle of it before he began to mediate.

From a far a few anbu nin wearing blank masks with the Ne sign on them were secretly observing Naruto on the orders of danzo. They were instructed to catch him and bring him in for emotional conditioning. However before they could move they felt a presence coming to the training ground. It was the retired sandaime hokage. Who despite his time in the sidelines was still a solid S ranked ninja. The Ne anbu cursed before shuushining away knowing that they couldn't risk being found by someone like the sandaime Hokage.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the large chakra signature approach him and immediately took up a battle stance towards its general direction. "Now now Naruto kun that wasn't the type of reaction I expected to see from my surrogate grandson." A warm voice said from behind him.

Narutos eyes widened to exponential proportions as he heard that voice. It was one that he would never and could never forget. Turning around he rammed himself into the figure and hugged him for all he was worth.

"How are you Naruto kun. I missed you and your energy a lot." Hiruzen softly said as he hugged his surrogate grandson back.

"I missed you Jiji." Naruto said showing his childish side to someone for the first time in years.

"How have you been my boy. Have you been eating right? Do people at kumo treat you nicely?" Hiruzen asked as he broke the hug and held Naruto by his shoulders.

"I am fine jiji. I have been eating fine though my kaasan, senseis and girlfriends say that I work to hard for my own good. And I am loved in kumo. People treat me like a hero." Naruto said with a small smile as he reminisced on his life in kumo with his grandfather figure.

"That is good Naruto kun. Now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with your team?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I wanted to work alone so that I could create a few techniques on my own but then I thought that this wasnt the way to go for me." Naruto responded as he massaged his chin thoughtfully.

" Oh than maybe I can be of assistance. How about me training you for the finals in a month.?" Hiruzen asked with a grin as he noticed narutos form freeze up.

"Really? Why would you want to train me?" Naruto asked shocked as he looked up at Hiruzen.

"Is it wrong to finally spend some time with my grandson? Besides Had that incident not happened 7 years ago I would have taken you as my apprentice the moment you entered the academy." Hiruzen said with a shrugg.

"Really? Awesome what can you teach me Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"I am primarily a ninjutsu expert and am the only ninja in the elemental nations who has mastered the nature manipulation for all 5 of the basic base elements. Now what do you know of your elemental affinity?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have 3 natural affinitys, wind, lightning and earth. I have mastered the 3 basic elemental manipulations for them and know quiet a lot of jutsus in them." Naruto answered.

"Hmm that is a lot better than what I had originally expected. If you were to ask my opinion I would begin training a new element." Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto.

"A new element huh? Which one do you think I should go for jiji?" Asked Naruto.

"I am going to teach you fire manipulation and Jutsus. If you manage to complete all 3 forms of Fire nature manipulation I will give 3 fire jutsus made and used by madara uchiha along with some of the ones that I frequently used during my active duty days." Hiruzen said with a challenging grin.

"Youve got it old man. Tell me what is the first step." Naruto excitedly said as he accepted Hiruzens challenge.

"You need to burn a leaf with your chakra alone." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded at that tidbit before he created a 200 shadow clones surprising the hell out of Sarutobi before sending them to work on the excercise.

"Now then since my clones are busy doing their thing how about a spar Jiji?" Naruto said.

"Sure why not Naruto kun let us begin." Hiruzen said.

(Timeskip 3 days)

It had been three days since naruto had started his training with Hiruzen. And it was something amazing. Hiruzen had a vast amount of knowledge in nearly all of the shinobi arts showing of why he was called 'the professor'. Not to mention Naruto learned first hand why Hiruzen had earned the title of the 'God of shinobi' due to the brutal beat downs he had in their spars.

Currently he standing in front of Hiruzen with a leaf inside his palms. He channelled his chakra into the leaf causing it to turn to ash. When he was done he smirked and looked up to see the shocked yet proud look on hiruzens face.

"Very well done Naruto kun. I am surprised that you were able to get the first excercise this quickly. Now I want you to start practicing these D to C ranked Fire Jutsus while you send your clones for the second nature manipulation excercise." Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto two scrolls.

Naruto nodded with a smile before he created 200 clones before turning to Hiruzen and saying "So Jiji whats the next excercise?"

Hiruzen smiled before he weaved through a few hand signs before slamming them on the ground causing several hundred bolders. "Your Job Naruto kun will be to be able to melt a single boulder that size with your fire chakra alone. I will give a scroll for B and A ranked Jutsus as soon as you are done with this."

"Alright Jiji I will get it done. Alright everyone lets get it done." Naruto said to his clones.

"Ossu." The clones said at once after which they made their way over to boulders and started channelling their chakra into it. Naruto on the other hand opened up one of the scrolls and started learning the jutsus in them under hiruzens watchful eyes.

(Time skip 7 days)

"Amazing once again Naruto kun. You certainly live up to your title as a prodigy. As promised here are the scrolls for the B and A ranked jutsus. I will teach you the Jutsus I promised in the beginning when you get the last excercise done. It involves melting the whole tree and all its leaves simultaneously." Hiruzen said as Naruto just finished burning a whole boulder.

Naruto nodded before wiping his sweat of with a towel. 10 days into his training and he was pretty happy with how things were going. He couldn't wait for the last three jutsus. Taking a drink of water from his canteen he created his clones once again and set them up for the last excercise before he himself practised the jutsus given to him. All the while working on two of his original Jutsus.

(Timeskip to the finals day)

Naruto calmly made his way to the finals arena hoping to catch his team before the fighting began. He was immensely happy with the progress he made and couldn't wait to show it of to His friends.

Finding the kumo contingent he smirked before moving towards them knowing that they would be in for a big surprise.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	20. announcement

"Hiya everyone its the Sous here. I begin by apologising for the delay in between chaps while also announcing that I will be discontinuing this story. It wont be abandoned but will be under a massive rewrite. I have added way to many variables that were unrelated to the plot I had in mind and complicated the story needlessly. I will come back with a rewrite soon hopefully all of you will like it a lot better than the original one.

Yours truly

The sous.


End file.
